Mercy
by Lyonene
Summary: Mark meets Will -Glenn's best friend- and is instantly attracted to her. There's one slight problem: Will is openly bisexual and at the moment, she prefers women. Featuring: 'Taker, Kane, Jeff, Trish and several others along with a few OC's.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I haven't forgotten about Scar Tissue (or the impending sequel to Break Me Down, or a requested project -they're being done!) but I had this in a 'rough draft' form and it's been bugging me so I've been rewriting bits and pieces and wanted to start posting it._

_Femslash involved so if that's not your thing, I wouldn't advise reading. _

**CHAPTER 1**

"Come on you guys, just hurry up, already." Glenn groaned, leading his friends into the nightclub. "Will's my best friend and for once, we're actually in the same city. Just be nice!" He added, grinning as soon as they were inside, hearing Will's voice echoing throughout the club.

"_You know how us Catholic girls can  
We make up for so much time a little too late  
I never forgot it, confusing as it was  
No fun with no guilt feelings  
The sinners, the saviors, the loverless priests  
I'll see you next Sunday_"

"Will is a GIRL?" Jeff asked with raised eyebrows, taking in the woman on stage. He grinned broadly and nudged his girlfriend, Trish. "Will's a girl."

"I can clearly see that." Trish replied with a smile of her own and smoothed down her faux leather skirt. Shaking her head at his still in place grin, she allowed him to lead her inside; following Glenn.

Bringing up the rear was Mark, who was staring at Glenn's bald head through thoughtful eyes. Once they were seated, he snorted. "You had us all fooled. We all thought Will was a guy." Truth be told, it was an assumption anyone who had heard Glenn talk about Will had made.

Glenn just shrugged, ordering a round of beers. For once, him and Will were in the same place at the same time, that was a once in a blue moon deal since they had different gigs, different schedules. So when she had called to let him know her cover band would be performing and where, he had decided to go see her.

Then he had asked Mark if he wanted to go. Mark had just gotten out of a relationship with one of their co-workers and calling it a relationship was actually nice. More like a fiasco. The way Glenn figured it, Mark could use a night out.

From the stage, Will nodded when Glenn waved at her; singing into the microphone before her. Sweat was beaded on her pale face; her neon blue eyes standing out even in the dark club.

Mark studied her thoughtfully wondering if her eyes –which were obviously contacts, they simply had to be- and her clothes were just for the show. She wore a pair of black leather pants and a black tank top, black heeled boots and a spiked choker. Her fingers were decked out in plain silver rings and there was a multitude of silver bracelets on both her wrists. Even her hair was black, and it was piled on top of her head in messy curls.

She was definitely one of Glenn's more interesting, attractive friends.

"_What I learned I rejected but I believe again  
I will suffer the consequence of this inquisition  
If I jump in this fountain, will I be forgiven?"_

Jeff frowned, shifting in his seat. "What's the song? It's kinda… um… weird."

"It's Forgiven by Alanis Morissette." Trish supplied with a roll of her eyes. "Nice cover though."

"Yeah, but-"

"Just listen, Jeff." Glenn ordered, interrupting before Jeff could continue on and smiled, never looking away from Will. It was hard to believe after all these years they were still friends. Hell, it was hard to believe that after her divorce they were still friends. Glenn had wanted nothing more than to beat the living hell out of her ex-husband for having the balls to beat her but Will wouldn't let him.

He had sworn up and down he'd never talk to her again.

Though when she had promptly divorced the moron, he had changed his mind.

And Jeff… well, he had overheard Glenn mention a club and invited himself.

Mark kept silent, just listening and watching. Will was definitely intriguing to say the least. Her voice was husky, low pitched and perfect for this song even though he had never heard it before. Green eyes raked over her slowly swaying form, watching as she turned to glance back at one of the band; her leather clad ass taunting him. "Mmm."

After finishing the song, Will announced an intermission and hopped off stage; weaving her way through the people to Glenn. "Hey there, stranger." She greeted, slapping his hand when he held it out, she didn't do hugs often. Her eyes scanned the people at the table; lingering on Trish for a moment before smiling, her red lips parting enough to show a flash of teeth.

"Are those contacts?" Jeff asked instantly.

"Yeah." She dropped down next to Glenn and grinned when a waitress immediately appeared, setting down a bottle of Jack along with a glass of Coca Cola. "Thanks, babe."

Trish returned Will's smile, sipping her own daiquiri, not a beer person. "That was a great performance." She commented, discreetly slipping her hand under the table to rub Jeff's thigh.

Will nodded.

"Will, these are a few friends of mine." Glenn said, wrapping an arm around her for a brief moment. "Trish, Jeff and Mark." He pointed to them as he said their names. "Mark's the biggest pain in the ass out of the three. Mark, this is Will and she's off limits."

Snorting, Mark reached across the table to shake her hand. "Pleasure to meet you." He rumbled, shooting Glenn a look.

Will arched an eyebrow at Glenn before glancing at Mark. "Nice to meet you too." She said with a grin, shooting down her drink and then bent down to procure a bandana out of her boot, wiping her face off with a groan.

Glenn studied her thoughtfully. "Will, can I-"

"Leave poor David alone." She said, already knowing where he was going and snorted when Glenn's face fell. "It's not his fault he couldn't handle me anymore. Or my girlfriends." She added, smirking when Jeff's eyes widen, turning her attention to him.

"Girlfriends?" He echoed.

"You heard me right. My husband stayed at home on his ass while I brought home the bread. He wouldn't come on the road with me so… I went elsewhere for what he wasn't giving me. He didn't like it too well."

"And beat the shit out of her for it." Glenn said dryly.

Mark didn't like hearing that and frowned. "Regardless of what you did, any man who beats a woman deserves an ass whooping."

"Lord, we're in the middle of testosteroneville!" Trish laughed, jumping when Jeff pinched her side. "That's not very nice, Hardy." She pouted, allowing him to pull her onto his lap.

Jeff was jumping next when she bit into his neck, effectively showing him who was boss.

Glenn groaned, shaking his head. "Not here you two." He had caught the way Will was studying Trish and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "She's straight, very straight."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Damn."

"Sorry."

Trish was giggling, completely unaware she was the subject of conversation and got to her feet, dragging Jeff with her. "Sorry, we need some privacy."

Jeff stumbled past Mark, making the bigger man spill his drink. "My bad!"

"I'm going to kill that moron." Mark grunted, watching with narrowed eyes as the pair disappeared.

Will perked up at that then sighed when Glenn shook his head. "Man, you're killing me. She's fucking hot." She grunted, catching the look Mark shot her and grinned. "Yes, I act and talk like a man."

"I've noticed."

Her good-natured smile dissolved into a frown when the waitress came back. "Yes?"

"I was wondering if… if you-"

When Will spoke her already husky voiced had dropped in pitch. "How bout you just give me your number and…" She wasn't surprised when it was passed to her, flashing the attractive but not her type woman a smile and shooed her off. When she was gone, she held out the napkin to Glenn. "Want this? She looks to be your type."

Mark was rather impressed by the whole exchange.

Glenn shook his head, trying not to laugh. "No thanks, I can get my own women."

"Only when you're with me." Mark said with a snort. He finished his beer, shelving the attraction he had been feeling for Will. It was all too obvious that she was no longer batting for the other team.

"Man, screw you! Just because you have this THING, this look… Besides, a lot of woman like a man with brains."

Will was leaning back in her chair, sipping her whiskey and trying not to laugh. "Actually, Glenn, looks have a lot to do with it. But I'd fuck you, hon. You're pretty attractive though you do need to lay off the fatty foods." She snickered when he smacked his face, reaching over to pat his thigh gently. "Sorry Big Red."

"Screw all of you."

"Been there, done that, maybe later." She teased, rolling her eyes when he shot her a look. "It was a joke. You're my best bud, can't ruin that with sex."

They all turned their heads when a fight broke out near the stage, Will letting out a suffering sigh when she seen her bass player in the center of it.

"S'cuse me."

"Damn it, Will!" Glenn shouted after her, noting she had taken the bottle of whiskey with her. He shook his head when her laughter floated back to him, knowing she'd find this amusing.

He wasn't disappointed as a moment later a full blown riot broke out.

"Behind ya, Will!" Blake shouted, wincing when she spun around only to get a chair brought down on her shoulder.

Will retaliated by smashing the bottle over her assailant's head.

"Aww hell…" Mark moaned. "She always like this?"

"Sometimes."

Trish blinked, looking past Jeff's shoulder as they walked out of the bathroom, seeing the club was in a frenzy. "Shit!" She shrieked when Jeff walked right into the melee.

Cursing, Glenn and Mark ventured into the fight to pull the smaller people out of there. Glenn wanted to strangle Will, seriously. He helped Trish out of the fray while Mark cut a path to Jeff.

"Come on, son." Mark sighed, scowling when he felt something crash against his back and spun around, hitting the idiot who had made the stupid move and THEN dragged Jeff's ass out of the crowd. He spotted Glenn and Trish making their way out and followed.

"Dude, my head is spinning…" Jeff groaned.

"When ain't it?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Will emerged from the bar ten minutes later puffing on a cigarette and holding her bandana to her face. Behind her was her bass player who had a black eye and split lip. "Blake… I don't care who started it, that was bullshit, man."

"Will, I-" Blake swallowed hard when she pulled away the rag, revealing a fine cut running right through her eyebrow. "It won't happen again."

"No shit. Get back in there, get the stage cleared and make sure Lola is alright. Oh, and by the way, you're cut from tonight, stays with the club owner."

Nodding, Blake turned around to head back inside only to walk into Glenn's chest.

Snarling, Glenn slapped him upside the head. "Look what happened to her face!"

"Who the hell is this?" Blake demanded, holding his now throbbing head and shot Will a look. "And why the fuck-" He stopped when Mark next stepped into his line of vision, swallowing hard as he stared up at the two monsters.

"Glenn," He drawled, staring down at Blake, both men folding their arms over their chests. "What should we do to him?"

"Let's kill him."

"Chop him into tiny pieces."

"Then we can bury them."

Blake pissed himself.

Both men began laughing, shaking their heads and backed off. They'd done enough.

Blake hauled ass back inside, both hands clamped over his crotch.

Snorting, Mark turned to Will, studying her face intently. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Will said, blowing smoke out her nostrils; running a finger along the slightly bleeding cut and sighed. "Great, another scar." She glanced back towards the club, having a feeling she had just lost her bass player. "Thanks guys, now I gotta hire someone else." She laughed, shaking her head and looked over at Trish who was tending to a woozy Jeff. "That boy okay?"

"He'll live." Trish muttered, studying the back of Jeff's head. "God I hope Vince don't find out about this." She backed up when she realized Will was standing behind her, moving aside so the other woman could study Jeff, blushing when she also received a brief visual inspection. "Um… Come on Jeff, let's get back to the hotel."

Jeff just nodded, letting her guide him away, waving a hand back at them.

"Nice meeting you, Will." Trish called over her shoulder with a smile.

Glenn was laughing softly while Mark looked slightly bemused. "You really got to let her alone." He said to Will, ignoring her crooked smile. "She's straight, I'm telling you, straight."

Mark's puzzlement was cleared up. "She wants Trish?"

"Apparently."

"Where's the fun if there's no challenge involved?" Will murmured thoughtfully, finally shrugging and flicked aside the butt of her cigarette. "Don't worry Glennie, I'm taking off. Gotta be in San Francisco sometime tomorrow. I also have to hire a new bass player, thanks."

Now it was Glenn shrugging. He pulled her in for a hug, which she thoroughly did not want and he knew it, patting her back gently. "I hope to see you soon, kid. Take care of yourself."

"I always do."

"Nice meetin' you, Will." Mark said, deciding the term 'darlin' didn't exactly match up with who this woman was. She was into both sexes apparently and while that was a turn on, Mark wasn't looking for someone like her. "Glennie, meet you in the car."

"Nice friends, Glenn." Will said dryly after Mark had walked away, knowing they probably didn't care for her and to be honest, she didn't give a rat's ass. She was who she was and didn't offer apologies for it. "Behave yourself, honey." She whispered, this time wrapping her arms around him before stepping back, turning to greet a woman who had appeared at her side. "Glenn, this is Lola. Lola, Glenn."

Lola nodded at him, wrapping her arm around Will's waist and leaned in. "Hi."

Glenn recognized her as the keyboardist and back up vocalist, nodding at her in return. He watched as Will draped her arm over Lola's shoulders, nodding at her once more and moved so they could walk past him. Turning, he watched as they quickly disappeared down the sidewalk and into the night.

***

"Wait until you meet Will." Maria said excitedly, glancing at Trish. "We met at this club and it was so awesome!" She jumped up and down eagerly, not bothering to hide it. Then abruptly stopped and turned to her friend. "How do I look?" She demanded, straightening out the bottom of her black skirt and white tank top; her red hair hanging loose around her shoulders.

Trish smiled, glad to see Maria so happy. "You look beautiful." She said instantly, meaning it. She was pleased Maria had apparently found someone. Only a week ago she and Jeff had broken up, though they remained friends. "So, where did you meet this Will and is he cute?"

"In Tallahassee three weeks ago. We had an amazing night, the connection…" Maria sighed dreamily, allowing herself a brief moment of remembrance before returning to the present. "Well, I THINK we connected, you know. Will's kinda… mysterious, very out there. You'll see. And yes, very cute. Dark hair, brooding eyes… well, without the contacts anyway."

"Do you have any idea how hard it is getting in this place?" Came an amused voice from behind them.

Maria spun around, let out a shriek and took off running.

Will caught the smaller woman, grunting as she lifted her up and grinned. "Miss me?"

Trish's jaw had hit the floor when she seen Will. "Holy shit…"

"What's wrong, Trish?" Maria asked, frowning.

"Nothing." Trish managed a smile. "I know Will. She's Glenn's best friends."

"Kaners?"

"Yeah. We seen her show a few months ago with Mark and Jeff." She replied, seeing Will tighten her hold on Maria, the smile brightening somewhat. "If you two want to go out by yourselves, I'll understand."

"Well…" Maria bit her bottom lip. "Will, what do you wanna do?"

Will set Maria down, looping her arm around Maria with a slight grin; looking at Trish. Her eyes were devoid of the neon blue contacts tonight, a dark; brooding grey color, almost black. "They can come. Not like we don't have the rest of the night." She said in her husky voice, growling when Maria giggled. "You can bring your boyfriend, Jeff was it?"

"Thanks and no, we're not dating anymore. You two just have fun." Trish replied, jumping when a hand clasped on her shoulder and spun around. "Mark!"

"Need a date, darlin'?" He asked, smirking when her cheeks tinted red and glanced beyond her. "Well I'll be damned, good seein' you again, Will."

"Will and Maria are going out tonight. I didn't realize Will was…"

"A woman?" Maria suggested impishly.

"Right."

"Nice seeing you too, Mark." Will said with a grin, trying not to laugh at the look on Maria's face. "You didn't tell them?"

"I told her about you, just slipped my mind that they wouldn't realize you were…"

"Female?"

"Yeah, that." Maria blushed when she got a lewd look. "Okay, you're making me-" Her jaw dropped when Will bent down, whispering her ear, and tried ignoring the chuckles that were coming from Mark. "Is that even possible?"

"Oh yes, baby, I'll show you later." Will straightened to her full height which was six foot even. "So, where's Glenn and do I need to find him a date?"

"He's not here tonight."

"Well that's shit."

"So…" Mark turned his attention back to Trish. "What do you say to the Deadman escorting you tonight?"

After contemplating it for a second, she nodded. "I'd love that, thanks Mark."

***

Will let Maria pick where they were going, wondering if the tiny woman usually frequented clubs of a gothic nature or if Maria was trying to please her.

Either way, it was cute.

She leaned back in the leather booth they were seated at, watching as Maria danced with Trish; a glass of scotch in her hand.

Mark followed Will's gaze, noting she was studying both Maria and Trish. He had to wonder if she wasn't just a straight lesbian, doubting Glenn's statement that she was bisexual and also wondered about her marriage. "So… how long have you been in the music business?" He asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

Will slowly turned to study him, a sardonic smile curving her lips. "Long enough to know I don't fit mainstream's image of a female rock singer." She said wryly. "Ten years, and my band is doing covers. We have an underground album but…" She shrugged. "How long you-" She froze, the smile being replaced with a sneer as her attention went back to Maria.

More specifically, the man dancing up on her.

"What the-" Mark followed her gaze, his own eyes narrowing when he seen Trish being approached.

Mark and Will stood up simultaneously and headed out onto the floor to send these men packing and reclaim their dates.

"Boy, I suggest you get to steppin' unless you want hurt." Mark threatened darkened, his green eyes flashing.

He got to stepping.

"Thanks, Mark." Trish sighed in relief and hugged him briefly. She let out a soft, nervous laugh when he lifted her up so they were nose to nose, staring at him.

"Welcome." He murmured, kissing the corner of her mouth before setting her down and led the way back to the booth.

Will walk walking Maria back to the table when the guy who'd been trying to dance with her came up behind and grabbed Maria by the wrist.

"Come on back!"

Will's temper was already up and exploded when Maria let out a shriek of pain. A second later, the guy was suffering a broken nose and a bleeding mouth. Not looking back, Will lifted Maria into her arms and carried her back to the table, sitting down with Maria on her lap. Quietly, she studied Maria's arm. "It's going to bruise, baby." She murmured, kissing the already bruising skin.

Maria exhaled shakily. "Thanks, Will." She whispered, glancing at Trish and Mark. "Oh, go get a room."

"What the hell?" Mark arched an eyebrow, pulling his mouth from Trish's. "She okay?"

"That asshole needs to have more than his nose broken." Trish growled, not amused that her friend had gotten hurt. Then she saw how caring Will and smiled in spite of herself, it was amazing. In an odd way, Will reminded Trish of Mark, it was a bit scary. "I think we better leave before something else happens."

"Good idea." Maria whispered.

"Yeah, great idea. Maria, go with them." Will ordered, her eyes already returning to the guy who was currently nursing his nose.

"Will?" Maria followed her stare. "He's not even worth it, let's just go, okay?" She pleaded, tugging on Will's hand when Will stood up."

"He might not be but you are." Will said evenly, cracking her knuckles one by one. When she glanced down and seen Maria was ready to cry, she sighed and nodded. "Fine, let's get out of here."

Mark had watched all this with interest. Will was definitely a dyke. She even dressed like a man, well, sort of. He had noticed from the beginning of the night her black leather pants and white beater; her black hair slicked back into a ponytail. She wore make-up, she had curves in all the right places, but…

It was the way she carried herself. She walked like a man, her gestures were not feminine and the way she spoke… Hell, he had never heard a woman who sounded like her.

Will was an enigma.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Glenn listened the next night at work as Mark told him about the previous night's outing and the episode with Maria and Will. "That sounds like her alright." He chuckled once having heard the full story and shook his head. "She's possessive."

"Thought you said she was bi? That's a hardcore lesbian if I ever saw one." Mark replied, busy toweling himself off, fresh from the shower.

"She likes guys too, moron." Glenn snorted, shaking his head. "Unless you haven't noticed, she ACTS like a guy. She dominates the women she's with. I guess she can't find a man to take that role with her." He shrugged. "I try not to pay too much attention to it. Will is just Will."

"Is THAT right?" Mark murmured, scratching the inside of his wrist thoughtfully. "Well hell, I'm not gonna chase her and Trish is a nice girl. Not saying I wouldn't like to find out what's under them leather pants of Will's…"

"That's my best friend, asshole. Kindly don't be talking about her like that in front of me."

"Hell, she probably wears boxers." Mark groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh man, that's hot. Just picturing her in boxers, with a tank top…"

"She won't be interested in you!" Glenn shouted. "I hope…"

Snorting, Mark started to drop the towel that was wrapped around his waist only to halt as Maria came running into the room.

"Guess what?" She shrieked, grinning at them. "Will is here tonight! She got hired by Shane to work with us! She's coming!" She clapped her hands together like a child. "She's gonna be working in the sound booth and with the music department, isn't that awesome?"

Glenn stared down at her, his eyes widening. "Wait a minute, what about the band?"

"Disbanded, I guess. There was too much trouble with Drake or whatever his name is."

"Blake." Glenn spat, glancing at Mark.

"Will's working with us now?" His eyes flashed wickedly for a moment. "Maria, darlin', unless you want to see me naked, get out."

"Oh no, yuck." She slapped a hand over her eyes, feeling her way out.

"Is that my woman I hear?" Will asked, leaning in the doorway, wondering why in the name of God they hadn't closed it if Mark was naked. Her neon blue eyes raked over him before focusing on Maria, a slow grin crossing her lips. "C'mere."

Groaning, Glenn tried not to watch the two women as they kissed, but… "Damn it, Wilhelmina!"

Mark stored her actually name away for a later date, much more interested in the free show he was getting, hey; he was a man after all. He dressed as he watched, finally turning his head with a groan of his own.

Maria was laughing softly as she kissed Will back, the laughter fading into a moan; feeling Will's long fingers delving into her hair. "I missed you." She whispered as they parted.

Glenn let out a long suffering sigh.

"Two women getting' it on is hot, Glennie boy. Get with the program like the rest of us."

"Fuck off, Mark."

Will tore her lips from Maria's, eyes narrowing at Mark. "Sorry, I don't share, not even for others to just watch." She said, her husky voice going lower to an almost evil tone.

"Wasn't meant as an invitation, Will." Mark replied, his own tone just as husky; though it was darker and deeper, simply because unlike her, he was a man.

"How did you get a job here?" Glenn demanded, needing a subject change and fast. Before he either exploded in his wrestling tights or the two of them decided to go at it like rutting bulls or something.

"I know Shane." She shrugged.

"Hey Mark, we have to talk. Excuse me, Will." Trish sidled past her.

Mark studied her for a moment. "You want to call it quits, darlin'?"

"Yeah, Jeff wants to get back together and…" Trish trailed off, not even sure why she was explaining herself. One date did not constitute a relationship.

"You want him and not me." Mark nodded, shrugging nonchalantly. That was alright, he was going to take Glenn up on his unspoken challenge and prove that he could handle Will. "Go on then."

"Sorry?"

"No hard feelings. Out."

Trish was blushing as she walked out.

"Damn." Will whistled, shaking her head. "That was kind of cold, man."

Maria was frowning. "You wouldn't do that to me, would you?"

"What? Leave you for an ex?" Will snorted when Maria nodded, bending down to brush her lips against her smaller lover's. "No, honey, I wouldn't. Though you do it to me and you'll regret it."

Maria both shivered at the dark, threatening tone of voice and the fact that those deliciously evil lips were burning a trail down her throat.

Glenn frowned. Will reminded him way too much of Mark. Though when Will grabbed two handful's of Maria's curvy backside; eliciting a squeal from Maria, he had had enough. "OUT!" He roared. "OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT OUT!" He shook his head as both women walked out, laughing at him.

"Sounds to me like Willie needs a trip to the fuckin' woodshed." Mark said once they were gone. "She'd kick Maria's ass if Maria dumped her?"

Glenn shook his head, trying not to look amused. "No, she wouldn't. But she'd make Maria's life hell that's for sure. You'd do the same thing to one of your women if they left you instead of the other way around."

Mark couldn't argue with that and merely shrugged.

***

After saying goodbye to Maria, Will went to find Shane to discuss her job responsibilities. "Basically, nothing?" She asked after they had spoke.

"No. You can compose themes and whatnot, double check sound and audio for promos before we air them." Shane said thoughtfully. "You'll be working, I promise. You just won't have much to do during the actual shows."

"Sounds fun." Will snorted, smoothing down the front of her black tee shirt.

"Wilhelmina?" Stephanie said from behind and smiled when the woman turned around to face her, the pair embracing. "Shane didn't tell me you were working here now!"

"Tried keeping it on the down low." Shane piped up, earning himself amused looks from the pair.

"Are you talking to Cena again?"

He looked sheepish. "Maybe… why?"

"For the final time, brother dearest, you can't pull off hoodrat. So Will, what will you be doing for us?"

"Working on music and audio." Will said, smiling when Stephanie didn't pull away." Aren't you married?"

Blushing, Stephanie moved away.

Will grinned, knowing Stephanie wasn't that way but it was fun to tease her anyway. "I figured a new job was in order."

Shane cleared his throat pointedly, getting a dirty look from her.

"And because my girlfriend happens to be here. Happy, Shane-O?"

"Which Diva?" Stephanie asked curiously, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maria."

"Oh… oh, I'm so sorry Will…"

Shane began laughing when Will looked confused. "Maria isn't exactly the…."

"Brightest crayon in the box?" His sister supplied.

"She's a few beers short of a six pack, let's put it that way."

Will shook her head. "Be nice. She's more than just a pretty face, trust me."

"Will, you're so sweet!" Maria gushed, seemingly appearing out of nowhere and latched onto her girlfriend; all smiles. "Hi Shane, hi Stephie!"

"You're hyper." Will said dryly, arching an eyebrow.

"So… come with me and-" Maria seemed to realize they had an audience and clammed up, blushing and chanced a glance at Will. "It's not funny!" She shrieked, gasping when she was tossed over Will's shoulder. "You're damn strong for a woman!"

"I've been told. Nice seeing you again, Steph. Shane, always fun." She winked at them before carting Maria off, leaving the siblings standing there with slack jaws.

"I still can't believe she just…"

"They're going to go, um… What do women do with other women?"

"Same things guys do with women."

"How in the hell do you know that?"

Stephanie smirked wickedly, her blue eyes flashing. "I'm not as innocent as I claim to be." She said then walked away, leaving her brother there standing in confusion.

***

"What's wrong with you?" Trish demanded, arching an eyebrow when Maria walked toward her, noting the way she walked.

"Will…" Maria glanced around to make sure they were alone. "She's wearing me out."

"So tell her to stop for awhile. Tell her you need a break."

"Do you know how HARD it is to turn her down?" Maria demanded, looking at Trish like she was insane.

"Obviously, no." Was the dry answer.

Snorting, Maria gingerly sat down. "I think it's broken."

Now Trish was confused. "What is?"

"My vagina."

Trish just walked away.

***

Will was grinning like a Cheshire cat when she made it to the sound booth, dropping down in a swiveling chair and placed a headset over her ears, sweat still coating her. Smirking, she got to work.

She was done before the show was even halfway over and vacated outside the trailer for a cigarette. When she spotted Maria, she froze and cocked her head to the side to watch as the diminutive woman rub her inner thighs and sighed. Quickly, she made her way to Maria, reaching out to pat her shoulder.

Jumping, Maria spun around, smiling when she seen who had about given her a heart attack.

"Did I hurt you?" Will asked softly, though in her blunt manner; staring down at Maria intently. When Maria hesitated, she had her answer. "Sorry baby, maybe more cuddling, less sex."

"Oh thank god…"

Will raised one eyebrow, trying not to look amused.

***

"KNOCK IT OFF AND LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!"

"Mark, baby, please…"

Mark was getting a damn migraine and about ready to become a woman beater, something he had never done in his life. However, exceptions were always possible. "Linds, I'm giving you to the count of ten to get your ass outta my sight before I knock you on your damn ass!"

"Mark, please…"

"NO!"

Linds backed away with wide brown eyes. She was persistent but not suicidal and if his face went any redder, she knew he was going to explode.

When Linds had beat a retreat, Mark let out a long suffering sigh and rubbed a hand down his face. Of all the women in the company, he had to pick the most annoying; conniving bitch there was to date.

His bad.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Maria, you are lucky I adore you." Will grumbled three weeks later, having allowed her girlfriend to have at it with the make-up and hair, and clothing. Of course, she got something in return, which had come BEFORE getting the make-over but…

"You look sexy." Maria said with a loving smile. She stared at Will, whistling. "You're legs are…"

"White, I know, I'm pale." Will teased, her grey eyes glittering with amusement. "Enjoy this because it's a one night only deal."

"Oh wow."

They looked up to find Trish emerging from the trainer's room, her brown orbs wide.

"Isn't she gorgeous?" Maria was positively glowing, a radiant smile on her face.

"Yes, very." Trish agreed. It was all too easy to see that Maria was in love with Will and highly unlikely that Will returned that love.

"Enjoy it while it lasts." Will said, slowly moving her smoky gaze to Trish and offered a smile before her attention was back on her girlfriend. Trish was a fox, no doubt about it, but… she preferred red to blond.

"Maria, where's Will? WILHELMINA?"

Will placed a hand on her hip, smirking as her best bud took her in and tapped a foot on the floor to get his attention. "Yes, Glennie?"

"I… just… uh, I…"

Maria and Trish were both giggling, knowing Will was probably going to be suffering that reaction a lot tonight.

"Hey Will." Mark stopped dead in his tracks and openly gawked at her. Drinking her in fully, his gaze took in the jersey dress that hugged her curves and those long; beautiful legs she usually kept hidden. "Wow…"

"That's what I said." Maria shot Will a smirk. "Isn't she hot?"

"Yes, I don't have a dick even though I act like I do." Will was finding this all highly amusing and not bothering to hide it though her eyes narrowed at the look on Mark's on. She knew that look. It was one she got when she seen someone she wanted.

"Actually, you have that-" Maria grinned cheekily when Will looked down at her, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Unless you want to snatch your sweet ass up right here and now, stop teasing me." Will whispered in Maria's ear, laughing softly when Maria shivered.

"I'll behave! For now, okay?"

"And I'm wearing YOU out?"

Mark interrupted before they could get any further, feeling an oddly amusing spark of jealousy. Amusing because he was jealous of Maria. She got to go home with Will every night. Who would have thought it? "You look beautiful, Will." His voice was low and husky; turning to walk away so she couldn't see the hunger in his eyes.

There was DEFINITELY a woman under the manly image Will liked to put on and Mark was dying to meet her.

Trish didn't miss the look but kept the smile on her face.

"Okay, I'm going to work. Enough gaping, tomorrow I'll be back to usual." Will sounded irritated, slapping Glenn when he wouldn't stop gawking.

"Aww…" Maria pouted.

Shaking her head, Will impatiently pushed a curl behind her shoulder. "We'll play dress up later, sweetheart. Go do your thing." She smacked Maria's ass, grinning when she got a sultry look in return and linked her arm through Glenn's. They watched as Maria and Trish walked away, then she said: "I think I've turned her into a nympho. Walk me to the sound booth."

"With pleasure." Glenn grinned, not believing this was his Will. He had always known she was a handsome woman but at the moment, he'd have to call her gorgeous. He had never seen her like this and it both pleased and freak him out. "What possessed you to let her-"

"Holy hell, Will?" Shane asked from behind, blinking when she turned around. "You look like…"

"A woman?"

"Yeah!"

"Believe it or not, I am a woman. I even have the parts to prove it." When they both just looked at her expectantly, like she was supposed to prove it or something, Will just shook her head. "Not that either of YOU will ever know it. I'm going to go smoke." She pulled away from Glenn and headed outside, fishing her pack of cigarettes from the beaded purse around her wrist.

Oh Maria was in for it when they got to the hotel later that night. A wicked look on her face, turned the corner; walking towards the exit. Hell, Maria was probably anxiously awaiting her 'punishment', the woman was becoming too much.

Almost.

Before she reached the door, she was dragged into a pitch black room and slammed against a wall. Lips hungrily found hers while a pair of hands –male hands- gripped her hips; lifting her up and pulled her legs around a waist.

Any noise she might have made was lost in what could only be described as an earth shattering kiss, her fists balling up and pushing at broad shoulders. Her mind was spinning, trying to regain control of her facilities and made a guess at who this was.

Before anything else could happen, she was abruptly set down. While she righted out her equilibrium, her mystery man took off, leaving her there to fume.

Will was both aroused and pissed off. Whoever had had the balls to pull that was dead if she ever discovered who it was. Sneaking son of a bitch, and she knew it was a man. Obviously. Women didn't pack hard-ons in their jeans.

Her bad mood lasted the rest of the night and was finally laid to rest when Maria had burst into tears, making her feel bad, which was a first. She wound up explaining what had happened and then her anger over it.

Needless to say, Maria was pissed off that someone but her had touched Will and then afraid Will would want a man now.

***

"Me and only me, right?" She asked the following night as they walked into the arena, hand in hand.

"You're all I can handle, baby." Will teased, back in her usual clothes of jeans; heeled boots and a beater, all in black. Her hair had been pulled back in the usual braid. "It was just someone fucking with me. Probably cause of that dress."

"No more dresses!"

***

Mark was in the parking lot tinkering with his motorcycle, basically avoiding everyone. The one person he wanted to avoid most was Linds and by the sound of high heels clicking on the pavement, he guessed she had come to drive him further up a wall. "What?" He sighed.

"I just came to say that… I'm sorry…"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, sweetheart. Now get to steppin', we're done."

"But Mark, I NEED you!"

He was about ready to toss his wrench right at her damn head if she didn't get the hell away from him. "Five… four… three…"

"Mark, listen to me!"

"GET THE FUCK ON OUTTA HERE BEFORE I STOP TALKING MYSELF OUTTA BEATING YOU!"

Linds took off running.

***

Will was walking by on her way to the audio trailer and frowned when a blond ran right into her; catching the other woman before they both went flying. "Whoa, honey." The frown deepened when the blond looked up, seeing the tears on her face and let go. "You alright?"

"No!" Linds sobbed, burying her face in her hands, shaking from head to toe. "That damn Mark Callaway! He's such an asshole!" Angrily, she wiped the tears away, only for more to fall. "I tried apologizing but he's like every other man out there! He only cares about himself!"

Will had absolutely no idea what to do in this situation. Comfort Maria, sure, easy as hell. Comfort this strange, bawling woman who apparently had Mark issues? No. "Look, why don't you-" She stepped back as the blond darted past her, shaking her head. "Women…"

***

"I'm going to KILL her!" Mark growled as he stormed into Glenn's dressing room, his eyes bulging in their sockets. Glenn currently had a woman with a lot of brown hair bent over a metal table. "I don't wanna know." He sighed, walking right back out.

Glenn hadn't even noticed the interruption.

***

Will was sitting on a table in an empty corridor strumming on a guitar she had borrowed from one of her 'minions', frowning as she jotted down some notes on a paper in front of her. "Damn it…" She groaned, flexing her fingers before playing the melody she had just written; head bobbing in time with the music.

Now all she needed were some words.

"That sounds good."

She looked up and smiled at Maria, setting aside the guitar. "Thanks."

Maria returned the smile hesitantly, chewing on her lower lip. "So, it's only me right?"

Will's smile turned into a frown.

Maria knew she was being paranoid over this whole thing but she couldn't help it. "Will… I, I love you." She stammered out, watching with wide eyes as Will froze and took a step backward. "I'm sorry!"

All Will could do was stare at the woman she had been dating for a few months now, wondering what the hell she was supposed to say to that? "Maria, you know I care about you." She said finally, her husky voice lower than usual, gazing into Maria's eyes. "But I can't tell you I love you when I don't."

"Okay… I understand…" Maria was trying not to cry but it was really hard considering she had just put her heart on the line only for it to get steam rolled. "When you finally do figure it out, let me know. Until then, just leave me be."

All Will could do was watch as Maria ran off, literally ran away. "What the FUCK?"

***

Mark was now ready to kill someone and he knew who he'd like to throttle to death. Providing he hadn't just gotten told by one of the high up officials that he was now to maintain a 'distance' from the bitch. His obvious anger kept everyone away from him, everyone except Glenn who hunted his ass down after his match.

"What the hell is your problem?" He asked, watching as Mark contemplated a wall, wondering if he- "Man, don't be-" He sighed when Mark continued punching said wall.

"Linds filed a sexual harassment suit against me."

"You're not serious?"

"No, Glenn, I'm fuckin' making it up!" Mark snarled, turning and swung at his friend.

Glenn automatically ducked it. "But… she's the one who's been chasing after your ass…" He was so astounded he didn't bother being offended with the fact that his head had just about been taken clean off his shoulders.

"No shit!"

***

Needless to say, when Will got told off by Melina for breaking Maria's heart, she was not fucking happy. "What the HELL?" She snarled, glaring down at Melina, knowing damn well Maria was right behind that door. "Maria, don't do this! You know I care for you, don't-" She arched an eyebrow when Melina raised a hand as if to slap her and then apparently had second thoughts. "Do it and I will break you in half." She said, her tone deadly.

And Melina believed her, those darkening grey eyes of Will's scared the hell out of her. "Stay away from Maria." She said, slipping back into the room.

She and Maria both jumped when a loud bang sounded on the door.

After a moment, Melina poked her head outside the door. "She's gone."

Will was heading outside, angrier then she had ever been in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Will had made it outside without killing anyone and was now pacing back and forth as she chain smoked. Her mind was working over time. Maria was going to what? Leave her just because she didn't love her? It had only been a few months! Relationships built over time but apparently Maria was going to fucking be a child about it.

Growling, she whipped around when she heard footsteps approaching, eyes narrowing. "Come to bitch me out too, Trish?"

"I just came to make sure you were alright." Trish said softly, chewing her lower lip nervously, regretting her impetuous decision suddenly. "I'll just leave you alone, alright?" Sighing, she turned to go back inside.

"She says she loves me." Will said suddenly, hearing Trish freeze and stared at her as Trish turned back around. "I can't lie to her and tell her I love her. That makes me a monster?" She shook her head, anger marring her features. "I'm not a man, I'm not going to lie to someone just to spare their feelings or get in their pants."

"S-she said that she loves you?" Trish asked uncertainly, shrieking when Will drove her fist into the concrete wall.

Will ignored Trish, studying her knuckles impassively, seeing skin dangling from her bleeding fist.

"Damn…" Trish whistled, wondering if Maria didn't say it to see what Will would do. She had been complaining about what had happened with Will and the mystery man, maybe this was her insecurity coming out. "I agree, it's way too soon."

"Too soon?" Will snorted, flexing her injured hand and shrugged it off, lighting another cigarette; her gaze focusing on Trish again. "And she doesn't want me around until I figure it out." She snorted again.

Maria could consider it over by herself. Will didn't go back to people, they came back to her.

She watched as Trish shifted uncomfortably, raising a black brow. "What?"

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." She quietly replied, feeling awkward and decidedly uneasy with Will's intense stare on her. "Is your hand hurt?" She asked, taking a step forward. "Will you let me look at it?"

"No." Will said, rather good at reading people and inwardly rolled her eyes. In seconds, she had Trish pinned to the wall though she wasn't actually touching her. Her hands pressed against the wall on either side of Trish's head; staring down into those wide brown eyes. "If I wanted you, Trish, you'd know." She said calmly, seeing Trish blush and knew she had been right.

Just because she liked women did not mean she wanted every woman she came across.

"You're beautiful, but you're not my type." She pushed away and walked off, soon disappearing between semis.

Swallowing hard, Trish slowly slid down the wall just as Maria stepped out the door. "Did you mean it when you told her you loved her?" She demanded, drawing her knees to her chest.

"Yes." Maria whispered, sniffling and knew it was over because she couldn't face Will after that fiasco. "She doesn't love me though and after what happened…"

"You're going to destroy your relationship off a kiss that Will didn't even want?"

Maria just lowered her head.

***

"Steer clear of Will tonight, she's in a bad mood." Shane said to Glenn a week later. He had let her take the week off to go attend some business with a recording company, knowing her bad mood had nothing to do with the music but Maria.

He winced when he seen Will coming, taking in the baggy black cargo pants and tank top, her contacts making her look even more… well, scary. Add the fingerless biker gloves and black lipstick she sported, not exactly a fuzzy and warm visual. "Feeling better?"

"No." She said bluntly, nodding at Glenn then suddenly smirked. "Rumor is you got yourself a friend with bennies."

"Hey." Glenn shrugged nonchalantly. "The Big Red Machine needs loving too." He sighed when the anger returned to her neon blue eyes, reaching out to pull her to him in a tight hug. "Come on, let's go sit down and talk."

Shane quietly excused himself.

"Come on, you know you can talk to me, Will. I'm here for you and Maria is a damn fool."

"Fuck it, Glenn." Will said, not really in the mood for talking. She was in the mood to either get drunk or do something incredibly stupid, knowing he couldn't be the one she did it with. "I'm not sweating it. If she thinks I'm going to chase her down, she's got another think coming." She shrugged him off. "I'll see you on my break. I'm going to go mix some tapes." She tried to smile but her face didn't want to work right, sighed and walked away.

***

"Man, Will is pissed."

"She's not the only fucking one." Mark was in a foul mood himself and anyone who was intelligent was giving him a wide berth. Which was smart because he wanted to destroy something or someone at the moment. "Glenn, I really don't feel like hearing about Will's women issues, alright?" He growled, throwing his bag across the room.

"You both need to have hardcore sex."

"What the hell are you talking about? Hardcore sex, what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I'm talking about wild as hell, dick falls off, pussy goes numb hardcore sex." Glenn said bluntly. "Or until one of ya calls uncle, either way."

"Number one, I'd never call uncle. Number two, my dick would never fall off. And three, what makes you think she'd be interested in dick?"

"Trust me, she's just been fucked over by a woman. She's going to go straight to a guy and work it all out that way. I've known Will for years, it's her style." Glenn was confident. Considering how long he and Wilhelmina had been friends, he felt his confidence was well founded. "Just… give it a shot."

"Hardcore sex, eh?"

Glenn nodded.

Rubbing his goatee thoughtfully, Mark disappeared into the shower.

Glenn then wondered what the hell he had just done. Mark and Will were identical except in gender. "Aw hell…"

***

"_You can't change the way I am  
So don't even try  
All you'll get in the end  
Is another reason to cry_."

Will stopped, her fingers still strumming the guitar, then picked up a cigarette resting in an ashtray beside her. She was on her break, sitting just outside the sound booth on a crate. "Aww shit." She muttered, her mood no longer royally pissed, just indifferent. "HEY! MORONS!"

"You bellowed, Willie?" Tom asked, poking his head out the door with a grin.

"Yeah, switch back to the F chord on that track, E is too damn off."

"You got it."

When she was finished overseeing a demo CD for a new anthology being put together, Will was ready to leave. She had every intention of going to a bar, picking up someone –probably a guy- and screwing him until the sun came up.

She was walking through the arena, heading for the underground parking lot exit when she seen Mark lingering in his locker room doorway with a curious expression on his face.

Nope, didn't even want to know.

Then again…

She froze, looking at him thoughtfully. "Okay, I'll bite, what's that look for?"

Mark studied her just as thoughtfully, wearing nothing but a pair of blue jeans, his hair cascading down his back. If Glenn was wrong about this, Mark was going to kick his ass to hell and back. "Do you want to fuck?"

Will blinked.

"We're both angry and most likely, we'll wind up with some stranger anyway."

She had to give him that, folding her arms over her chest.

"I'm not in the mood to seduce you, Will. So do you want to fuck or not?"

Given that he probably couldn't seduce her even if he tried, Will just smirked. She looked him up and down appraisingly. "Sure." She finally shrugged, her lips curving into a half smile.

Mark watched with darkening eyes as she moved in front of him. he remained still except for a quickening of breath when her hands moved to his stomach, slowly inching their way up his bare chest until one palm was cupping the back of his neck.

Growling, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her back into the dressing room. He closed the door before pushing her against it; feeling her pulling his head down to meet hers.

Their lips met in a brutal, demanding kiss; each of them vying for control.

They were so much alike in so many ways that it was almost scary. She was the female version of him so it was going to be interesting to say the least.

"Hotel." He rumbled against her lips, feeling her pushing him away. "My room or yours?"

"Mine." She said instantly, preferring to have things her way, in her own space. She was aware they were different gender versions of each other, which would make things a trip to be sure. She opened the door and stepped out into the hallway, watching as he followed her.

When Mark was almost upon her, Will reached out to cup him through his jeans; squeezing firmly and pressed a keycard into his hand with her free one.

"Don't take too long." She ordered, letting him go and walked away.

Groaning, Mark watched her; keeping himself from chasing her down.

***

Will was waiting for him in the corner of her hotel room; perched in a high backed chair with all the lights off. Her eyes were adjusted to the darkness though, staring into space as she sipped her whiskey. She had showered, cleaned her face of make-up and removed her contacts; her hair hanging down for once. She smiled slightly when the door opened, the light from the hallway allowing her to see Mark entering the room and cleared her throat when he went for the light switch. "Leave it off."

Chuckling darkly, he shut the door behind him. He'd stopped at his own room to drop off his stuff, knowing Will wasn't going to want him staying the night. How did he know? Because if she was anything like him, as soon as they were done, she was going to show him the door, just like he did to his own flings.

He heard a faint clinking of ice and knew she was having a drink. "Mind if I have one?" He asked, not even waiting for her answer and made his way to the bar he had spotted in the dim hallway light before things went black. After fixing himself a drink, his eyes had adjusted enough for him to dimly see. "Now then, why don't you get your beautiful ass over here?"

He got a low, husky chuckle as a reply.

Draining her glass, Will took her time in making her way to Mark; pressing the cold tumbler against his side. "Think you can handle me, hmm?" She purred, setting the glass down and moved so she was sitting on the counter; her legs wrapping around his waist. Grabbing the front of his vest, she pulled him into her; her hands roaming his chest before dragging her nails down the bare skin.

"I think the question is, can you handle me, darlin'." He shot back right before assaulting her with a kiss. Feeling her arms wrapping around him, he growled and lifted her off the counter. Moments later, he had slammed her down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Will was just as rough with him as he was with her, loving this. She didn't want something sweet and tender, she wanted all out brutality, knowing that's exactly what she would get with Mark. "Take these off." She ordered in a low voice, tugging at his jeans impatiently. While he pulled back to remove them, she shed her own clothes.

Almost snarling, he all but attacked her when they were both nude; trying to pin her to the mattress but she wasn't having it. They rolled on the bed, each struggling for top. Finally Mark gripped her wrists and held them against his chest, bending down to brush his lips against hers.

"This is it, Will. Tell me now if you've changed your mind." He whispered in a rough tone of voice.

She studied him thoughtfully, flashing him a sultry smile. "Call me, Mina."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

How many positions? Missionary, reverse cowgirl, doggy style, a few she couldn't name off the top of her. On the bed, off the bed. On the bar counter top; in the shower, against several walls and on the floor. Will lost track of places too.

When the morning sunlight streamed through the slotted blinds, they were just laying on the floor; away from each other trying to regain some sense of themselves.

Every inch of her ached, had been touched; marked in some way. That was alright however, he was in the same condition. Will smirked, knowing he had one hell of an interesting bite mark in a place not displayed for the public.

Mark's body was still gleaming with sweat, turning his head to look at her. That was probably the best sex he'd ever had in his life –and he would never confess that to Glenn- and the surprising part was the fact that it had been with Will. Mina, he corrected himself, which threw him for a loop.

Either she was a nympho or hadn't had sex in awhile with a man because she had all but attacked him, repeatedly.

Rolling over, Will reached out for her duffel bag and rifled through it, finally procuring her cigarettes and a lighter. A click and spark later, she was taking a very long, satisfying drag off of it; letting out a contented sigh. She glanced at Mark, idly wondering what the hell he was still doing there and pulled herself to her feet, a hand moving to the wall to steady herself.

Looking down at him, she had to smile. There was the bite mark, scratches and hickies. He was going to need a lot of make-up for work. Then again, so was she.

Grunting, Mark got up as well; feeling joints popping and groaned. He dropped down on the edge of the bed and reached for his jeans; tugging them on. Glenn had been right –another thing he would never confess to his friend. Angry sex was the answer because he didn't feel an ounce of rage in him, not even when he thought about Linds.

Snorting, he stood up; sliding his feet into his boots. He wasn't going anywhere but to his room so he didn't bother with socks or lacing them. After eyeing Mina for a moment, he walked over to her and bent down to kiss just behind her ear. "If you're ever up for another round…"

She watched him walk out, contemplating that. Tempting but… Will really wasn't interested in anything more than a one nighter. She didn't need 'sex only' relationship with anyone, especially the male version of herself. That would only end very badly.

After showering and dressing, she took off. Now that she wasn't traveling with Maria, she could take her motorcycle. A small; sleek and definitely not American made vehicle.

***

"Will isn't here tonight." Shane said when Stephanie asked him where their newest employee was. "Business in L.A. or something." He was listening to a CD Will had given him, grinning sheepishly and turned it off when several choice words came from the speakers. "Sorry. She should be back tomorrow, I think."

"You THINK?" Stephanie demanded, angry at her brother for not telling her this sooner. "Shane, she just can't walk off the damn job whenever it suits her. There are responsibilities here. What is wrong with you?"

"She need some time off because of Maria… and besides, her business…"

"I understand that what happened with Maria was bad but this isn't about her. This is about the company and when Dad finds out, he's going to be pissed off."

Shane just sighed.

"Hey Shane?" Tom knocked and stepped in, wearing a headset that attached to his cell phone, flashing some discs. "Will said these are for Sunday." He winced when whoever was talking to him said something. "She also says we're a month ahead of schedule for that new CD."

"And?" Will prompted.

"And she's on a flight back, she'll be at the show tomorrow." Tom sighed, wondering why the woman had to work when she wasn't even at work.

Shane was looking smug when Tom left; folding his arms over his chest. "You were saying?"

She just walked out, shaking her head. Will broke the rules, no matter if they were ahead of schedule by a month or even a year. Employees had to put in time off requests, follow established procedures, not just take off whenever they wanted.

***

"Will got suspended, without pay, for three days." Glenn greeted when Mark appeared.

"What for?"

"Because Stephanie's a bitch."

Mark nodded, wondering what Will had done to piss off Stephanie.

***

Will, however, showed up for work anyways. In her hand she was carrying a copy of her contract. "You couldn't have said something to her?" She demanded when she spotted Shane waiting for her, a grin on his face.

"I want to see you put her in her place." He admitted with a sneaky grin. Stephanie thought she owned the damn company and sometimes she was a mega bitch. So seeing her brought down a peg or two by Will was going to be entertaining to say the least.

"Well, where is she? Time for me and the princess to have a chat."

Shane just pointed, still grinning.

***

Stephanie was busy with paperwork when the door opened. Irritated, she looked up; her eyes instantly narrowing. "You're not supposed to be here." She said evenly. "The suspension came directly from my father, Wilhelmina, so you either abide by it or find a new job. Now get out of here, you'll be back in three days. Be thankful it's not longer considering what you pulled."

"What I pulled?" Will shut the door behind her, obviously not going to leave. She smirked when Stephanie's eyes widened. Six foot, in all black with her dangerously dark eyes, she cut an imposing figure and knew it. "My contract was done through Shane and Linda for one. Two," She dropped down in the chair opposite Stephanie; sprawling back comfortably as she studied the smaller woman thoughtfully. "There's a clause in my contract from Linda granting permission to go tend to my OTHER work." She threw her contract down on the desk. "As long as my absences are related to my music, which this was, I'm cleared."

Stephanie wasn't happy as she went over the contract, finally sighing. "Has my father seen this?"

Will shrugged carelessly.

"Go on then. The suspension is lifted though I WILL be calling my mother to verify this."

Will shrugged again, getting up. Flashing a smile, she vacated the office. It wasn't too big a surprise to find Shane waiting in the hallway. "She's calling Linda. Doesn't like me much, does she?"

"I thought she did." Shane rolled his eyes. "She'll be in for a lovely surprise when Mom tells her everything is legit."

"She needs laid."

"Hmm."

***

"You want me to WHAT?"

Will sat on a plush leather couch in Shane's office, listening amusedly as Shane tried coaxing Stephanie's husband into making her a nicer person.

"Man, seriously. She's on a power trip and needs to be set straight. You need to-"

"Fuck her." Will supplied cheerfully, grinning when Hunter shot her an exasperated look.

"Yes, that." Shane agreed.

"You'd be surprised what sex will do to a person." Mark said from the doorway where he had been listening, a smirk on his lips. "You ready to discuss our match Trips or you a bit busy trying to figure out who has the balls in your marriage?"

"Give me a minute you jackass."

Nodding, Mark shot Mina a predatory look before leaving.

Her eyes narrowed. Great, just great. Just what she needed, another person to add to her list of 'avoid'.

Will cocked an eyebrow when Trish walked in, though she smirked when Shane just shook his head at her. Shane and Will went back to his college days, when they had met at a party she was playing at with her first band. He probably ranked as her second best friend. She didn't keep women friends very long, for obvious reasons.

Shane cleared his throat, knowing Will didn't have to technically be here tonight since she had been 'suspended', even if the suspension had been lifted but… it was amusing to keep her around. "Yes, Trish?"

"I really, really need to get away from Maria." She grumbled, rubbing her temples and sighed, glancing at Hunter. "When are you going to show me those holds?"

Shane and Will both cleared their throats this time around.

"Not tonight, I got to go find 'Taker." Hunter was not amused, giving both Shane and Will dirty looks before excusing himself.

Groaning, Trish followed.

"Man, I don't even want to know." Will said when they were gone, shivering. Hunter was, well, kind of ugly. His nose was terrifying. Nice guy, just so not her type. "I'm going to head out, since Stephanie you know, suspended me and shit."

"Or you could go to work since she also lifted it?"

"Or I might go see how my Glennie is doing."

Shane just rolled his eyes, trying to suppress a smile.

***

"Back so soon?" Glenn greeted with a knowing grin, outright laughing when Will flipped him the bird and fell into step beside her. "Where we going?"

"I was on my way to see you actually."

"My room then. Hey, you know, don't worry about Stephanie, she just likes going into bitch mode every now and then."

They both ignored Maria as she approached.

Maria's eyes fell on Will and bit her lip, wanting to say something but kept on walking; lowering her head.

Will watched Maria walk by, frowning somewhat. The woman obviously wanted to talk to her. Well, unless she made the first move, Will wasn't interested. Maria had been the one to blow things out of proportion, she would have to be the one to make them right. "And I'm not worried about Steph, you should have seen her eyes bug out when I showed her a copy of my contract." She laughed, turning back to Glenn.

"I can just imagine, too bad I missed it." He laughed. "You put her in her place, didn't you?"

"I always do."

Maria stopped and turned to stare at Will, her eyes narrowed and scoffed before storming away. Will was probably fucking Glenn too.

"That is IT." Will snarled, having caught that look and the scoff, her temper flaring. "I'm going to-"

"Leave her alone, you'll only wind up costing Shane an employee if you hurt her."

"He can dock my fucking pay. She leaves me and then has the fucking balls to-"

"She's female, what'd you expect?"

***

"GET OUT WILL!"

Will was going to slit Melina's throat. "Where's Maria?" She demanded, rubbing her temples; feeling a migraine coming on. Whether they were together or not, Maria was going to be acting like a damn child anymore, this was beginning to get on her nerves.

"What do you want, Will?" Maria asked, walking out of the shower stalls; a towel wrapped around her body. "Make it quick, I have a match to prepare for."

"I don't know what your fucking damage is Maria, but solve it." Will said sternly, ignoring Melina's curses from behind her. "You're the one who ended it with me because you weren't happy with the truth. So the next time I catch you throwing me one of your little bitch looks." She stepped forward, catching Maria's chin in her hand. "I'm going to lose my temper." She cautioned, her voice low.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Don't touch me!" Maria snapped, jerking her chin away, tears stinging her eyes. She was scared to death of Will, always had been, but at the same time; she loved her. And what had Will done? Will had shattered her heart.

"You need to leave, Will." Melina ordered gravely.

"What's going on?" Mickie asked as she walked in, taking in the scene before her. "Maria, our match is second on the card tonight."

Maria just nodded, not looking away from Will.

Will was ignoring everyone but Maria, staring intently down at the fiery woman. Damn she was gorgeous. But she was terrified, not good. Maria was going to turn her into a woman beater. Raking a hand through her loose hair, Will just whirled around and stormed out; afraid she might actually hurt someone at the moment.

And most likely that someone would be Maria.

Maria let out the breath she had been holding as soon as the door closed behind her ex-girlfriend.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Melina asked hesitantly, walking over to gently wrap an arm around Maria's shoulders.

"No, I miss her. But how can I be with someone who doesn't love me back?"

Melina didn't know how to answer that.

"Maybe because it was only a few months and some people don't fall in love just like that?" Beth said from behind a changing screen, having overheard the entire thing. To be honest, Will gave her the 'willies' too. It was her voice. It was almost low enough to be a man's but at the same time, completely feminine.

At the same time, Beth also got where Will was coming from. At least she wasn't going to lie to Maria just to make Maria feel better. It was a screwed up deal and she could only be glad she wasn't in Maria's place, or Will's. "Just forget about her, Maria."

"She's right." Maria whispered, untangling herself from Melina to go back to finish her shower; needing a moment alone. She just stood under the sprays, wanting the water to wash away everything that was wrong in her life.

***

"Not in the mood." Will grunted when someone stepped in front of her. She had retreated outside the building to smoke a cigarette, sitting on the ground with her back to the bricks. "Seriously, I am not in the fucking mood."

Mark was in a great mood. The night with Will on top of the news Shane had given him about Linds sexual harassment suit. She didn't have anything to back it up and had been told point blank she was lucky Mark hadn't filed one against her.

She'd dropped it.

Too bad it looked like Will wasn't having such a good night.

"You look like you could use a pick-me-up." He commented, smiling when her head shot up. "Maria again?"

Will sneered.

Sighing, he carefully sat down beside her. "You know, I think you should forget about her and either just enjoy being single or find someone else."

Will snorted, shooting him a dark look, wondering who he had in mind when he said 'someone' else.

"Why'd you tell me to call you Mina?"

"Because when I'm with a man, I prefer Mina. I AM a woman after all." She said after a moment, sounding amused in spite of herself and flicked away the cigarette. "And I really don't think my relationships are- wait a minute, how the hell did you know?"

It was Mark's turn to look amused.

"Damn divas don't keep their mouths shut, do they?"

He shook his head no.

"What're you doing out here?"

"I actually came out here to get some fresh air, seeing you is just a perk." He shrugged, turning his head to study her. "I like Mina, it's…"

"A beautiful name?"

"Sarcastic bitch."

She smiled.

"Gossip is like a river here, Mina, always flowing.

Shaking her head, she got to her feet; one of the floodlights highlighting the scar that ran through her eyebrow. "Goodnight Mark." Male version of herself, she kept reminding herself as she went back inside.

***

"So what's going on with you and Will?"

"Mina… and nothing. I want her, but she doesn't want me. Even though we'd be killer together."

"Killer?" Glenn echoed.

"We're the same, Glenn. We can handle what the other dishes in all areas. The shit I did to her the other night, I couldn't do that with just any woman you know."

Now Glenn was groaning, closing his eyes at Mark's smug grin. "Man, I did NOT need to hear that."

"No, I suppose you didn't." Mark snickered.

***

"_When it's late at night  
And you're fast asleep  
I let my fingers do the walking.  
I press record  
I become a fiend  
And no one else is watching  
I let my fingers do the walking_."

Lola grinned, listening as Will sang and shared a look with the 'back on the straight and narrow' Blake. They were rehearsing for a cover album they were supposed to be doing. Then she frowned when Will stopped. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to fucking sing other people's songs." Will picked up her cigarette, took a long drag and glanced at the clock. "I got to go to work."

"This IS work."

"No, this is me singing a song by Pink."

"Hey, at least we're together again!" Blake reasoned, sighing when Will just shook her head and disappeared into the bathroom. "What's up her ass lately?"

"I don't have the slightest clue." Lola replied, having started traveling with Will since she refused to leave her job with the WWE.

"That sucks."

"I know, but it's what she wants."

"She should be glad that we're together, we have some gigs and stop worrying about her own damn songs."

Lola smacked Blake upside his head. "You haven't changed one damn bit."

Will emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later in her usual black leather pants and a white beater, her hair hanging wet about her face with make-up on and her neon blue contacts in. "We'll do the cover album but after that, I'm done. If we're not doing our own shit, then what the hell is the-" She groaned when someone knocked on the hotel room door. "Blake, I swear to god, if you invited people over I will FUCK you up."

"I didn't!"

Giving him a skeptical look, she opened the door and blinked.

Mark was standing there, looking fairly edible in a long sleeved green thermal shirt and blue jeans.

Did he HAVE to look so damn good?

"Glenn asked me to take you to work." He said by way of greeting.

"Why?"

"Cause he had to go in early."

She knew there was a reason she didn't usually ride with other people.

"You ready?"

"Damn, he is GORGEOUS!"

Shaking her head, Will let Mark into the room. "In a second. The moron with the horrible fuzz is Blake and the slut is Lola."

Mark nodded at them, remembering the pair from the first time he had met Will. He smirked when Blake just cleared his throat.

"You weren't calling me a slut last night." Lola pouted, her eyes still on Mark.

"Honey, last night you were my bitch."

Blake started laughing when Lola just shrugged. "Man, I wish I could-"

"You will NEVER get down my pants." Lola said firmly.

Mark chuckled, his eyes moving back to Will. He loved how she came off as a badass but he knew better, she had another side that she liked to hide. "Take your time, Mina."

"Mina?"

"Wow, she must really like him."

"Just let me put on some shoes." Will said, wondering if she was going to have to hurt Lola and shot her sometimes lover a dirty look. "Watch it or I'll find a better use for your mouth." She threatened.

Lola gave Mark a considering look. "Can we have company when you do?"

Snorting, Will zipped her heeled boots before standing and grabbed her leather knapsack. "Let's get out of here, Mark."

"What about the song?" Blake demanded, still mildly irritated with the fact that she was putting this shit with the wrestling before the band.

"Anything BUT Pink."

Mark gently cupped Will's chin and studied her eyes before letting go. "You look better without them contacts." He said finally, remembering how dark with passion her eyes could get. These damn contacts hid what she was thinking.

Lola nodded her agreement.

"Just an observation, darlin'."

"God Will, where can I find one of those?" Lola sighed dreamily.

"Try Target you slut, let's get outta here Mark."

Trying not to laugh, Mark followed her out of the room, turning to catch Lola ogling his ass and winked at her.

"So you like Lola?" Will asked as they walked side by side down the hall, smirking. "That mouth of hers gets her in a lot of trouble." Then again… She cleared her throat.

Both their heads turned when a leggy blond walked by, followed by them exchanging amused looks.

"So what's the deal with Glenn again?"

"Some meeting with Shane and Steph about an upcoming feud." He shrugged, opening the door for her and followed her out into the cool night air. "I hope you don't mind but we're taking my Harley tonight."

"Awesome." She was quiet until they were actually in front of the motorcycle and stared at it. "That thing is ugly as hell." She commented flatly, ignoring his growl. Will almost shrieked when Mark spun her around, staring up at him and then smirked. "Did I touch a sore spot?"

"That's my bike woman, watch it." He rumbled darkly, bending down to press his forehead to hers. He was dying to kiss her but knew better.

Will just smiled as if reading his mind.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

When they finally rumbled to a halt in the employee parking lot of the arena, Will let go of him. Mark flashed her a look over his shoulder and she smirked, dismounting. "My bike is faster." She teased.

Trying not to laugh, he got off as well, arching an amused eyebrow at her. "What kind?"

"I have a Hayabusa, a Suzuki." She said when he just cocked the other eyebrow. "Fastest in the world."

Not bragging, plain fact.

"Course right now it's at home, if someone were to steal or damage it, I'd have to commit a murder."

"A crotch rocket?" Mark snorted, looking mildly disgusted. "Darlin', that's not a motorcycle. That's…" He didn't even have a word for it, just letting it go. "You're welcome for the ride, by the way." He threw over his shoulder, walking away from her.

"Thanks!" Will called after him, laughing when he just flipped her off and shook her head. "Men… can't live with 'em, not enough places to bury a body." She muttered, heading across the lot towards the sound booth. She frowned when she seen Stephanie waiting, wondering what she did now.

She was really curious when Stephanie started walking forward to meet her.

"Yes?"

"Just wanted to make sure you actually showed up tonight." Stephanie said evenly, folding her arms over her chest. "That and my father is here tonight. He wants to go over your contract with you, make a few changes." She flashed a smile though it didn't reach her vindictive eyes.

Will watched as Stephanie walked off, a grin forming on her face. "Stephanie, are we feeling a lingering anger over what happened before you got married?" She called, smirking when Stephanie tensed. "Or doesn't your husband know you were into… exploring?"

She began outright laughing when Stephanie all but ran off, shaking her head.

"Bitch."

***

"That stupid dyke!" Stephanie shrieked as she stormed down the hallway, finally throwing open her father's office door. "I want her gone!"

"Who?"

"Wilhelmina! I want her out of here, daddy! She constantly disrespects me and she's a fucking lesbo anyway!"

Vince blinked, staring at his daughter and waited for her to calm down before finally speaking. "You're no longer GM or the head of creative writing." He said at last. "You need to go home and take a long rest. Shane can handle things here."

"But daddy…"

"That's final, Steph. Go on now."

***

"Stephanie is gone." Shane all but sang when Will eventually got around to visiting him. "And my dad wants to meet you."

"Is that good or bad?"

"Um, I have no idea honestly. What'd you say to Steph to piss her off?"

"Something she didn't like."

"Well that much was obvious." He snorted.

"Wilehelmina."

They spun around to find Vince coming out of a room.

His smile froze in place for a moment, studying her neon blue eyes before clearing his throat and stepping forward to extend his hand. "I want to apologize for Stephanie's actions."

She nodded, shaking with him.

"Why don't we go over your contract?"

Will shared looks with Shane. "Sure."

"Don't let him bully you." Shane whispered in her ear before walking away, then face palmed himself. More like the other way around, what was he thinking?

After Vince made a few changes with concerning her other 'job', he let Will leave. He had given her a contract to record her own music, but on his company's label. This would keep everything even should she decide she wanted to take off for a studio session. He didn't mind her doing it, providing it benefitted his company.

Will was… well, stunned. She seen Shane waiting in the hallway, no doubt to find out how things had gone and could only stare at him.

"Did he fire you?" Shane asked nervously. When she just shook her head, he frowned. "Then what?"

Will held out the revised contracts.

Shane took it and read over it, his eyes widening. "Holy shit, what'd you do?"

She just shrugged, still wide eyed.

"What's wrong with Will?" Glenn asked, walking by them but halted at the shocked look on his best friend's face.

"Mina, darlin'?" Mark touched her shoulder, exchanging looks with Glenn. "What the hell Shane?"

Shane opened and closed his mouth a few times, but nothing was coming out.

"It's WILL, not Mina." Glenn said after a moment.

"I'll call her whatever the fuck I want, Big Red."

"Alright you two, knock it off. Vince gave me a recording contract." Will said finally, snapping out of it. She shrieked when Glenn scooped her up, clinging to his neck tightly. "Damn it, Glenn, you know I hate that!" She laughed, kissing his bald head.

"She kissed me…" Glenn set her on her feet before getting down on his knees, clasping his hands together with wide eyes. "It's a miracle!"

Shane tried not to snigger, but it was hard, especially when Will's eyes narrowed.

Mark was openly chuckling and pulled her back into his arms, smirking down at Glenn. "This is a REAL kiss." He turned Will towards him and bent down to kiss her; growling softly when her hands went to his chest.

"Damn…"

Will finally pushed him away, frowning. "Some warning next time, Mark."

"You two a couple?" Shane asked curiously.

"Hell no." She shook her head. "I'm free lancing it and-" She frowned when her cell went off, reading the text. A smirk was on her lips when she flashed the screen to Mark.

**Bring the hottie bak w/U my mouth is waiting**

"Lola?" He snorted.

"Apparently you made quite the impression."

Shrugging, he gently tapped her chin with a finger then trailed it down the side of her neck, devouring her with a heated gaze. "Let me know when you want to leave." He rumbled huskily before walking away.

Glenn was shaking his head, not looking away from her. "I think you met your match." His laughter died when she narrowed her eyes at him. "Or not…"

"I'm taking a cab tonight." Will said after a minute, shaking her head. "He's TOO much like me, nothing good can come of it and you know that as well as I do." She snorted when Glenn just shrugged. "Who's best friend are you again?"

Glenn just shrugged.

"I don't like you."

***

"Man, back off of her." Glenn said later in the night, staring down at Mark intently.

"Who?"

"Fucking Mother Teresa, who the hell do you think? Wilhelimna."

Mark smirked wickedly. "Why? She likes it when I kiss her and she wants me again. She's just having second thoughts because she's not sure she can handle me."

"Has anyone ever told you how cocky you are?"

"Repeatedly."

***

Will kept to herself for the next couple of days, booting Blake's ass to the curb again when he started fucking up.

Again.

Then Lola had to take off because of family problems which was left Will traveling by herself, which was actually annoying.

Currently she was lounging on the bed in nothing but boxer shorts and a sports bra, listening to music on the radio while trying to write a song. She had a tune stuck in her head but she couldn't get the words to fall into place.

"Son of a bitch…" She cursed, tossing aside her pen and tugged in frustration on her ponytail. It would probably help if her mind wasn't already full of other, worthless thoughts.

She groaned when a sharp rap sounded on her door, rolling off the bed and walked over to get it.

Mark looked delicious was her first thought. Her quickly took in the visual feast he was presenting, finally roaming back to meet his eyes.

Mark was pleased to see she wasn't wearing the damn contacts, not missing the swirls of desire in her grey orbs. Without saying a word, he reached out to grab the back of her neck; pulling her into him. As her arms wrapped around his neck, he backed her into the room; kicking the door shut behind him.

***

Will groaned when she woke up the following morning, wondering why she was having a hard time breathing. She was a smoker, so waking up short of breath wasn't anything she hadn't experienced before but she was literally having a hard time inhaling.

Then she realized why.

Mark was sprawled halfway on top of her poor, battered body. When she felt him waking up, she had to smirk; then let out a sigh of relief when he shifted, allowing her to draw in air. "Couldn't keep away, could you?" She teased, yawning and tried to stretch.

"Mmm, neither could you." He retorted, his voice gruff with sleep and rolled onto his back; pulling her with him so she was laying out on top of him. "You are so beautiful…" He murmured, pressing his face into her throat, inhaling deeply.

This was almost uncomfortable as well as comfortable at the same time. She didn't want anything with him, not even incredible sex.

But on the other hand…

Will snuggled further against him, sighing lazily.

One hand moved down to her ass, the other trailing slow paths up and down her back. He had fully expected her to throw him out on his ass after they were done, not even entirely sure why he had gone to Mina's –he still couldn't call her Will- room.

Well, actually, he knew but… She was unlike any woman he had ever met before and the fact that she had publically and privately said she wasn't looking for anything with him had made her a challenge, something he couldn't back down from.

When he felt her lips beginning to kiss his chest, all thoughts flew out of his head but one. Making a contented noise, Mark rolled her onto her back, pinning her down against the bed and hovered over her.

Mina just smiled, catching his face in her hands and brought him down for a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Ask and I will kill you." Will said later that night, sipping a bottle of water in the cafeteria; wondering why Glenn was turning her head every which way. Then she felt him poking a hickey on her throat and groaned. "Please, don't ask."

"Someone apparently got a little busy." He laughed, followed by a groan when her elbow smashed into his gut though he couldn't keep the amusement from his sparkling eyes. "Come on Will, you can talk to me."

She groaned now.

He had a feeling he knew damn well who had given her those marks. No other man –even him, though he would never admit it- could handle her and last he knew, she didn't allow women to 'brand' her. "When you're ready to talk…"

"Um, no, now take a freaking hike before I have to hurt you in a way you most definitely will not like." She said, shaking her head. She didn't WANT a relationship with a man right now, not even a sexual one. Especially not with a man who was just like her damn it!

Even if he COULD make her mewl like some fucking kitten.

Her grey eyes narrowed when she seen Maria walking through the cafeteria doors, mentally rolling her eyes. Now that had been a disaster. She made a note to date only blonds from now on.

Or brunettes.

Definitely not redheads though.

"Hey Will."

Speaking of blonds, her favorite was now standing in front of her, looking delicious as ever in a black skirt and silver halter top.

"How're you doing, sweetie?" Trish hadn't spoken with Will in awhile and felt kind of bad about it actually.

Will was inwardly groaning, wondering if Trish was out to fuck with her or something, offering a return smile. "Fine as always, honey." She couldn't keep her already husky voice from lowering an octave, snorting at herself.

Glenn excused himself.

"Your voice is so deep, you know that?" Trish giggled, sitting on the bench beside the other woman; crossing one leg over the other, not aware she was killing Will by doing it. "I'm sorry I haven't really been talking to you." She sighed apologetically, turning her head to catch Will's dark eyes. "I want to be your friend, Will. I told Maria that she needs to get over her drama, just like Mickie and Beth told her too."

Will cracked her neck, staring at Trish almost curiously; her pale lips curving into a thoughtful smile. Trish had to be fucking with her, and it made her wonder if Trish was suicidal. Last time she and Trish had encountered each other, Will had pinned the smaller woman to a wall. "Did you now?" She drawled.

"Yeah, so what do you say? Can we be friends?" Trish was currently remembering that time as well and honestly didn't want to think about it. Not that she was a push over or anything but… it just wasn't something she was comfortable thinking about.

"Sure." Will agreed finally, standing up and snagged a manila envelope resting on the table. Straightening to her full height, she looked down at Trish, tucking the envelope under her arm. "See you around honey, I got to get this to my minions."

Nodding, Trish just smiled; watching as Will walked away. Her heart was pounding and she had no idea why, sighing and turned to rest her head against the cool tabletop.

Will was thoughtful as she headed to the sound booth, picking a piece of lint off her low riding black jeans. She nodded at Shane as they passed each other, seeing the amused look on his face. That boy had been having way too much fun since Stephanie had been forced into going on 'vacation'.

Hell, everyone had.

She had no sooner hit the pavement when she heard 'Mina', whirling around tensely.

Mark stood right behind her, a scowl on his face. "Do you have any idea how addicting you are?" He demanded, running a finger down her pale cheek. "You know, you're the only woman who can handle me. We're good together, Mina. Why not just have fun with each other until we get bored or the addiction passes?"

"As in exclusively?" She asked after a long pause. When Mark nodded, she shook her head and stepped back. "No thanks. I'm not interested." She frowned when he raised a hand to her face, knowing he was right on the bedroom part but still… "Sorry Mark, I'm in a hurry, catch you later." Drawing back, she hurried on her way.

"Mina, wait." He grabbed her arm, frowning when her eyes narrowed to slits. "No, not exclusively if that's what you want. Just having fun, getting our aggression out. You know you want me again and why you're denyin' it is beyond me. Think about it."

She watched him walk away, looking down at the keycard he had slipped in her hand. Sighing, she studied it for a moment. He was wicked in bed but she didn't like being pursued, it reminded her of how she went after women.

This was mind numbing.

When she seen Linds, she passed the card to the other woman, a wicked smirk on her face.

***

When Linds showed up at his hotel room, Mark was livid needless to say and tossed her out on her ass. AFTER getting back his damn room key.

Slamming the door in her confused face, he stalked back to the whiskey he had been nursing; shaking his head.

Mina was fucking evil.

Pure, unadulterated evil.

Then he smirked.

Two could play this game.

***

"Wilhelmina… I heard a rumor that you put poor John Cena in the hospital."

Will smirked, halting long enough for Glenn to fall in place beside her. She had been trying to sleep when the kid had shown up at her door.

In nothing but a grin and a thong.

"So? Is it true?" He demanded, wrapping an arm around her shoulder only for her to push him away, pouting. "Why can't you ever be nice to me?"

She shrugged, still smirking.

He had heard the rumor, hell, everyone had. Supposedly, John had done something stupid and Will had done something painful. To his testicles if the rumor mill was grinding out truth. "So? Tell me already. What'd he do?"

"He showed up almost naked and started dancing on me." She said with a scowl. "Mark probably wasn't too keen on Linds showing up at his-" She trailed off, watching Trish walk across the hallway and disappear into the diva's locker room. "Sorry, where was I again?"

"I told you, Trish is strictly dickly." Glenn shook his head, giving her a stern look. "Leave her alone, you hear me? You don't need another disaster with a Diva."

Will flinched, knowing he had a good point.

On the other hand…

It was okay if she had a disaster with Mark? Shaking her head, Will snorted and left Glenn behind; hurrying forward. Maybe he was right, though she would apply that to all coworkers and not just the females.

"Damn it…" She groaned, dodging into the women's restroom to splash cold water over herself. Maybe working here wasn't such a good idea, way too much temptation.

Maria emerged from a stall she had been hiding in, crying and hesitated. Swallowing hard, she walked over to the sink to wash her face; turned and bumped directly into her ex-girlfriend. "Sorry." She whispered, having not spoke to Will in ages.

Frowning, Will gently cupped Maria by the chin and tilted her head up, wondering why she was crying.

Hesitantly, Maria met her eyes.

A second later Will had crushed Maria against her; hearing Maria's moan and felt her physically melting into her. What was she doing? Will groaned inwardly, unable to stop herself. It didn't help Maria was so damn eager for this either. She could feel Maria's hands moving underneath her shirt to her back.

Growling, she placed her hands on Maria's slender waist and lifted her up; setting her down on the sink counter. She smiled against Maria's lips, feeling those beautiful legs she loved wrapping around her waist.

"Hold on…" Maria whispered, breaking the kiss and reached down to grab the bottom of her navy blue dress. She leaned back into the mirror and arched her hips, tugging the dress up to her waist; well aware Will's eyes were watching her every move.

Leaning forward, Will reached out to grab a handful of Maria's red hair, gently pulling her forward into another kiss; her free hand working off Maria's panties.

With wide eyes, Maria watched as her lover suddenly lowered herself down; automatically grabbing onto Will's head as her mouth began working it's magic. "Oh my god…"

"Hey, are you-" Michelle instantly backed out of the bathroom, trying to erase that visual from her mind.

"Damn it…" Will groaned, the mood effectively destroyed and slowly got to her feet. She raked a hand through her hair, staring down at Maria.

Maria looked ready to explode, her face flushed a lovely shade of pink.

"I think we need to get the hell out of here."

Licking her lips hungrily, Maria nodded and allowed Will to help her down and then out of the bathroom. She took Will by the hand and led the way; locating an empty dressing room and all but dragged Will inside. After flipping the lock, she turned and looked up into Will's somewhat amused grey eyes.

Will stepped back, leaning against a wall and arched an eyebrow.

Smiling, Maria slowly peeled out of her dress; nude underneath since her panties were currently lying in the bathroom. In nothing but her high heels, she stood there.

Inhaling deeply, Will pushed away from the wall and circled Maria; reaching out to run a finger down Maria's spine.

Maria shivered.

***

Melina was walking down the hallway when a door opened and Will came walking out, eyes narrowing when she heard a giggle. She stood there and watched as Will spun around in time to catch Maria, snorting when the two embraced. "Maria, our match?"

Will let Maria wipe away the lipstick from her face, ignoring Melina. "Go on, I'll be waiting." She murmured.

"Are you INSANE?" Melina hissed when Maria reached her.

"We're back together." Maria giggled, a kick in her step and shrugged when Melina's jaw dropped.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"I love her and she'll learn to love me eventually. What she can do with her-"

"I don't give a damn what she can do. She hurt you!"

"I overreacted. I can't just ignore how I feel."

***

By the end of the night, it seemed like everyone knew Will and Maria were back together.

Will was a bit tired of hearing gossip everywhere she went, wondering which Diva had started the rumor she had beat Maria the last time and that's why they had separated. She was now outside, waiting for Maria, smoking a cigarette and rubbing her temples, suffering one hellacious headache.

Somehow, she wasn't surprised when Mark walked right on by her; his bag over his shoulder and didn't spare her a glance.

Fuck him.

Mark had decided he wasn't chasing after her, not after she had gotten back with Maria. Apparently that was some really good pussy or Will was having a 'I can't stand being the woman' issue. Either way, he didn't care at the moment.

He was done. He'd find himself a real woman who wanted a real man. A woman who'd let HIM wear the fucking pants.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Lola was back and in the studio with Will. Along with a temporary bass player, and apparently Will's girlfriend Maria.

She watched as Will all but undressed the smaller woman with her eyes, trying not to find it amusing. So THIS was the fiery red head she'd heard Will bitch about. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Will cared about this chick. "We ready?"

"Yeah." Will slipped a headset over her ears, moving into the booth and waited until Lola stepped behind her keyboard, Maria being ushered out of the studio.

Maria stood with the producers, listening as the music started. She smiled slightly, hearing Will singing –really, singing- for the first time and not just dicking around on a guitar. "Are they still doing covers?" She asked the guy beside her.

"Uh no, one of their songs I think."

Maria really paid attention now.

After the session, she was allowed back into the studio, passing Will a bottle of cold water as she emerged from the sound booth. "You were great!"

Will held up a hand to stop Maria from jumping on her, needing to drain the bottle first; her throat drier then a desert. "Thanks." She said a moment later, grinning when she got tackled by the over eager Maria.

Lola rolled her eyes, looking on as Will and Maria proceeded to pretend the world didn't exist and finally cleared her throat just to remind them that they weren't alone. "Guess where I was last night?" She asked sweetly.

Will looked over her girlfriend's head. "In a bed?"

"You would NOT believe. I met him at the airport when I flew in, he's fucking AWESOME. He's actually picking me up." Lola glanced down at her wristwatch, having totally missed the implied insult. "Like now."

Will was more than curious when Lola shot her a secretive look.

What the hell was the little tramp up too now?

After finishing up with some song selections and finalizing another date to be in the studio, the three women walked out of the building; leaving the picker to go do his own thing.

Will had her arm draped around Maria as they walked and cocked an eyebrow when she seen Mark waiting; watching as Lola ran to him and smirked. So THAT'S why Lola had given her one of her patented 'wait until you see what I got that you had' looks.

"Now that's an interesting couple." She said, sounding amused and planted a kiss on the side of Maria's head.

"That's actually kinda gross." Maria replied, her eyes widening. "I thought Lola and Mark met already?" She scrunched her nose, trying to remember what Will had told her. "So… Lola didn't remember him or…?"

Will genuinely cared for Maria but even she had to admit Maria was one hell of a ditz.

"How bout a double date?" Lola suggested innocently.

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Maria squealed, laughing as Will picked her up and hoisted her over her shoulder.

"A double date?" Mark smirked, shaking his head as Lola batted her eyelashes at him. "If that's alright with Mi-Will." He caught himself before saying Mina, knowing she wasn't exactly his 'Mina' at the moment. Especially with the way she was currently acting, like a man. He inwardly rolled his eyes, wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

All the women in the world and he had damn near tried to shackle down with a lesbian.

"What do you say, Will?" Lola asked, turning impatient eyes onto Will and Maria.

Will glanced down at her girlfriend, shrugging. "Sure, providing we can go change clothes first." She agreed finally, smacking Maria's ass when she wiggled. "Wench, unless…" She trailed off, letting Maria slide down her body and groaned. "If you want to go out, stop or we're going straight to the nearest bed."

"Dear God…" Lola rolled her eyes now. "Let's go before they start jumping each other right here in the parking lot. You don't mind, do you Mark?" She gestured to her own ratty clothes, smiling when he shook his head. "Great. I smell like sweat."

"Not to mention bullshit." Will added, ignoring the dirty look she got.

***

At the hotel, they all did quick changes.

Well, Will did.

Maria took forever and a day but when she came out of the bathroom, it was well worth it.

Will stopped pacing in her heeled boots –wearing also a black denim skirt and a pale blue tank top- to stare. "You look… beautiful." She said softly, smiling.

Maria blushed, having put on a wine colored dress that cut three inches above the knee; showing off her legs, which also happened to be Will's favorite body part on her. "Thank you." She was pleased to see Will had opted for color, and a skirt. "You do too." She added, standing still as she was circled, hearing Will's low rumble of approval and felt her insides beginning to turn to mush. "Will…"

Will was very tempted to say screw going out and just stay in but… she knew they didn't get to go out all that often and it would make Maria happy. So she sucked it up.

Reluctantly.

Somehow, Will was not surprised when Lola decided to skip dinner in favor of clubbing, knowing the woman well enough to know she was going to do her best to torment Mark.

Of course, Will knew Mark well enough to know he wouldn't tolerate being tormented.

How interesting.

After settling into a booth and ordering drinks; Will and Maria left Lola and Mark snuggling at the table in favor of hitting the dance floor.

Will did not like to dance but that didn't mean she couldn't. Though when her smaller girlfriend started dancing up on her, she quickly changed her mind about the disliking dancing altogether. It was funny how Maria had a way of changing her mind.

"Hey, eyes on me." Lola pouted when she realized she was quickly losing Mark's attention. Frowning, she followed his gaze, taking in Will and Maria; scowling. "She never did that before." She said snidely, slipping off his lap and reached for her drink.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," She said slowly, sounding annoyed. "Will NEVER used to dance, and she NEVER took anyone back as far as I know. She does the leaving, not the other way around. Because Maria ended it with her, you have no idea how weird it is too know that Will took her ass back. It's seriously twisted. As far as I'm aware of, the only person she's ever gotten back with would be her ex-husband."

Knowing he shouldn't be, Mark was curious. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a long, hard stare before shrugging and drained her drink; quickly calling for another round. "Will took Dave back a fair few times."

"After he hit her?"

"No, oh hell no. She divorced his ass when he did that." Lola snorted. "And hit is putting it mildly. He knocked the shit out of her, first time I ever seen Will on the losing end of a fight, let me tell you. Not a very pretty sight."

Mark nodded, glancing at Will and Maria to make sure they weren't coming back anytime soon. All in all, he found it hard to imagine Will coming out the loser in a fight. Granted, she was a woman but that didn't mean jack shit. She just… had that 'thing' about her. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. Anyways… No, Dave was always doing something stupid. He couldn't hold down a job; he liked going out and picking fights after getting drunk as hell. Basically, he was kind of a loser. She'd kick him out only to take him back a week or two later."

"Why?"

"I'm going to guess because the dick was just that good." Lola started laughing, shaking her head. "No… she took him back because she loved him. Really loved him. She'd get home from the road and she became a fuckin' woman, not what you see now. I mean, what you see out there," Lola gestured. "That IS Will, she's honest to goodness like that. Acts like a guy, digs chicks, all of it. But for Dave, she was straight up woman."

"But he was a loser? I don't get that woman." Mark sighed, shaking his head and took a long swallow of beer, trying to fathom his enigma: Mina.

"He had his moments I suppose. I mean, there had to be SOMETHING there for her to marry him, right?"

"I thought she cheated on him?"

"Oh, she did." Now Lola hesitated, biting her lower lip and glanced out at Will. "He got laid off from one of his jobs and she asked him to come on the road with us. He said no."

"Yeah, I know that part."

She nodded, trailing a finger around the rim of her glass. "Look, if you EVER tell Will I told you all this, I don't care how big and bad you are, I will FUCK you up!"

Mark nodded, trying not to be too amused by her threat. Somehow, he managed to keep a straight face.

"She likes telling everyone she screwed around on him first, nuh uh. Will walked the straight and narrow, which is saying something cause I tried every damn trick in the book to get her into bed with me." Lola pouted for a moment, as if still upset she hadn't gotten her way. "But she wouldn't do it."

Mark had a feeling he knew what was coming.

"Until she busted his ass cheating on her. Then she went out and… You know, let her hair down, so to say."

"How'd he find out?" Mark asked curiously.

"He called her and she let her woman of the night answer the phone." Lola smirked. "Now you figure, a guy would find that sexy and all. You know, his wife being into other women. Think of the possibilities. Oh no, not Dave, he got PISSED! She went home and the next thing me and Blake knew, she was filing for divorce."

"Cause he…"

"Beat the shit out of her, like I told you. She didn't press charges, nothing. Just packed her left, left him and filed."

"Is he the reason she went to women?"

"Uh no, I could have sworn I told you she has ALWAYS been like this. She's always dated guys and girls, except while married." Lola smirked. "Sorry to disappoint. She always has been and always will be: a pussy eater."

***

"Why are you watching them?"

Will smirked, turning blue eyes down to her girlfriend. "Because I'm wondering if they're for real." She admitted, laughing when Maria shrugged and bent down to passionately kiss her. "My attention is solely on you." She promised.

"It had better be." Maria chuckled, guiding Will's hands down to her hips; smiling when she got her backside squeezed. "You realize, we're being watched?"

"No, YOU'RE being watched. By every fucking guy in the place." Will cast a cursory glance around them, her upper lip curving into a sneer. Though she winked at Mark when she seen he was watching them, followed by flipping him the middle finger, a good natured grin on her face.

Then Maria did something very unexpected. Maria slid her hand up under Will's skirt, brushing her knuckles against a sensitive spot, Will's inner thigh.

"WILL!" She shrieked a moment later, her hair now brushing the floor; having been scooped up and once again tossed over Will's shoulder. She couldn't stop giggling though. "I thought we were dancing?"

"We were until that stunt you just pulled." Will growled, carrying her over to the booth and dropped down; Maria on her lap. Staring at Maria intently, she slammed her drink. "Folks, we are getting ready to take off." She announced, bending down to nuzzle Maria's neck. "So I can take you home and fuck you senseless." She murmured.

Lola groaned, burying her face in Mark's arm.

"We're leaving too." Mark said, looking down at Lola and half smiled; watching as she quite literally perked up. He had learned something about this woman. When she felt threatened by another female, she spilled all the information she had on her 'opponent'.

That was catty and bitchy, but at the same time; it had given him a lot of information about Mina that he hadn't known and likely would have never gotten otherwise.

"Say goodnight, Maria." Will ordered huskily, unaware what had happened or been said while she wasn't at the table.

"God… good night…" Maria said dreamily.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

"FUCK!" Will cursed the next night. She was sitting topless in Glenn's dressing room, her shirt held over her chest while he cleaned her back. "Maria is getting her nails cut…" She groaned, wincing when he chuckled and daubed more alcohol on the gouges. "How bad is it?"

"Let me put it this way…" Glenn had to pause to laugh some more, a wicked smirk on his face. "If she doesn't get those nails clipped, you'll wind up with a scarred back."

Will let out a low groan.

Which only made Glenn laugh even harder, shaking his head. "So you prefer pussy, eh?"

"Man, fuck you."

They both looked up when there was a knock on the door, followed by Mark walking in. He arched an eyebrow and moved around the chair to stand by Glenn, staring down at Maria's canvas. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Maria." Glenn answered quickly, dodging Will's elbow. "Now hold still or this is going to hurt WORSE." He threatened.

"No, it's going to hurt when I- SON OF A BITCH!" Will pushed herself out of the chair, rounding on him. "What the fuck are you doing?"

He held up the bottle of alcohol and washcloth. "Cleaning it?"

"Man, I'm going to- You can stop laughing now, Mark."

Mark couldn't help it. The way she looked right now was funny as hell. She was standing there, holding a black shirt to her chest; her grey eyes were wide, nostrils flared and it was just so damn funny. "You… I…" He had to turn away, trying to not laugh at her anymore.

Which he failed miserably at.

Scowling, Will started to say something only to catch sight of her back in a mirror. "Aw hell."

"Looks like Maria showed you who's boss." Mark could not help himself.

Which set Glenn off all over again.

"That's it, I'm leaving." Will grunted, turning her back to them to pull on the halter top; her hair up in a bun to keep it from agitating her already sore back. "Thanks Glenn, appreciate the help, moron."

"Anytime, Willy."

"You call me that again boy and I'm going to murder you."

Mark and Glenn both snorted, showing just what they thought of her murdering prowess.

In return, Will calmly punched each of them.

Mark didn't even flinch.

Neither did Glenn.

"Oh, fuck you both." She laughed, rubbing Glenn's head playfully before walking out. "Thanks Glennie." She called over her shoulder as the door closed behind her.

As soon as the door shut, they each started rubbing the spot she had punched.

"I'll never tell her, but that didn't feel so good." Mark grunted, trying to figure out just why the hell Will was in a damn skirt.

"No kidding."

"Is it me or is becoming more… girly?"

"You can thank Maria for that." Glenn grunted, shaking his head. "I miss my old Will."

"Old Will? Sounds like an old man when in truth, she's a hotter 'n hell woman."

"Man, do you always have to talk about her like that?"

Mark grinned, shrugging his shoulders. "You know me, I can't help but admire a beautiful woman."

***

"Will? You're in a skirt…?"

"Mmmhmm." Will murmured from her place in a very comfortable swivel; leather chair. She slipped the headset she wore off, turning away from the beat she was mixing to look at her favorite blond, arching an eyebrow at Trish' unbelieving look.

"I had to see for myself." Trish said, leaning in the doorway to the sound trailer. She looked around slowly, her lips curving into a smile when she seen it was just the two of them before staring back at Will.

Even Will, who was rarely startled, was taken aback when Trish suddenly straddled her lap; her hands automatically moving to her waist, grey eyes narrowing.

Leaning down, Trish didn't hesitate in kissing Will, a slow; tentative kiss. "I think I changed my mind, Will." She whispered; her voice low and sultry. "I think I DO want to explore…" She murmured, tracing Will's lips with the tip of her tongue.

"As tempting as that sounds Trish, no." Will said firmly, pulling her head away and grabbed Trish by the wrists. She pinned them behind Trish's back; her eyes now dark and stormy, darkening even more when Trish purposefully arched her chest. "Don't play game with me, Trish. What do you want?"

_And for God's sake, stop fucking grinding on me_; she mentally added.

"I want you." Trish simpered, no fear in her brown eyes, moving her hips against Will. "I can't stay away from you anymore or deny what I want. I know you want me. I've known since the first time we met."

Will was going to go to Hell if Trish did not stop.

"Please Will, take me."

Aw hell.

But then again, she had Maria.

Snarling, Will pushed Trish to the floor; watching the smaller woman skid backwards on her ass and slowly stood up; cracking her neck. "Do not play games with me." She said coldly, knowing damn well Trish wasn't into women. She had made that more than clear on more than one occasion.

Stepping over the blond, she walked out of the booth; slamming the door behind her.

She was not fucking amused.

Trish smirked, even though her heart was furiously pounding in her chest. She slowly got to her feet, dusting her backside off. She would keep doing this until Will gave in, which wouldn't take long at all unless she missed her guess.

Will wanted her.

***

Needless to say, the next few weeks were Hell on earth for Will. Everywhere she turned it seemed Trish was right there. She had returned to her leather pants and tank tops; neon blue contacts to hide her eyes –all just in case. No more skirts, no more showcasing if she was suddenly in the mood, nada. She wasn't giving Trish ammo.

"Mother fucker…" She cursed, spotting the bouncy blond rounding a duck and ducked into an empty locker room, groaning.

After waiting ten minutes, Will stuck her head out the door. She couldn't believe she was reduced to hiding from Trish, all because apparently the woman had gone loco in the damn head. Groaning, she quickly made her way outside for a cigarette.

Of course it didn't help that Maria was currently out of state for a damn photo shoot with Kelly Kelly and Jillian Hall, oh what a time!

"I'm going to burn in hell." She muttered out loud, lighting up her smoke as soon as she walked out of the building.

"What for now, Will?" Mark asked curiously, stepping out from the ledge he had been hiding under. From the look on her face, he gathered she was having the same issue he was.

Women trouble.

"Trish bothering you again?" He asked amusedly, trying not to find it funny but, well, it was. Of course he knew about it, he had heard her complaining to Glenn and that was that.

And since he was no longer trying to get in her pants, they were actually friendly with each other. In a 'one of the guys' sort of way.

"If I had a dick, I'd say she was trying to jump on it." Will said flatly, somehow not surprised to see him. She took another long drag, blowing smoke out of her nostrils. "She's fucking with me and I'm about to fuck back in a way she isn't going to like."

"Give her what she wants then." Mark offered, shrugging when she just rolled her eyes.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm with Maria, moron."

"Call me a moron again, Willie, and I'll knock the shit right outta you."

"You're welcome to try."

He laughed, loving her. He genuinely respected Will, she was just like a guy only… easier on the eyes. He hadn't known she and Maria were exclusive however. Then again, it should have hit home when the only time she slept with him was when she and Maria were on the outs.

On the other hand, how exclusive could two women be with each other without needing what a man offered to fulfill ALL their desires and keep them satisfied?

"Just finger her or whatever it is you gals do and be done with it."

Will looked at him, now the one who was amused, just staring at him for a moment. "Finger? You have NO clue what lesbians do, do you?"

He just shrugged again.

Snorting, she rolled her eyes. "I'd tell you but you'd wind up with the most painful erection you've ever experienced."

When his jaw dropped, she felt so much better. Snickering, she flicked away what was left of her cigarette and headed back inside.

"Teasin' wench." He growled, wondering if she'd ever stop surprising him.

***

"Will, can I talk to you for a minute?" Trish asked sweetly when she finally caught Will at the end of the night. Before Will could deny her, she jerked Will into a dark dressing room and slammed the door as quick as she could. "You've been ignoring me and I want to know why. Is it because you're afraid of wanting me?"

Will held up a finger, tapping an earpiece connected to her cell phone. "Yeah… sure, go right ahead. No, I don't care." She paused, listening for a moment. "Yeah, I am. Okay, bye." She hung up before sighing, staring down at Trish. "No, it's because I DO want you." She said flatly. "And for someone who sure as hell wasn't interested in women, this is one fucking hell of a turnaround."

"I'm standing here, right now, telling you that I want you." Trish replied matter-of-factly, folding her arms over her chest. "That's what I want. You. Forget Maria. I want you." When Will didn't say anything, she took that as a good sign and reached up; clasping her hands behind Will's neck. Still not getting any negative reactions, she took advantage and pulled Will down for a passionate kiss; squealing when she suddenly DID get a reaction.

One hand buried itself in Trish' hair, the other moved behind her to squeeze her ass. Will took over quickly, soon having Trish whimpering under her demanding kiss as she backed the smaller woman into a wall.

Trish was going to get what she claimed to want.

***

Will didn't let Trish out of that room until the very end of the show. She was dressing, her back to her impromptu lover as she pulled on her pants. Glancing over her shoulder, she couldn't help but smirk at the pleasantly dazed expression on Trish's face. "Better than you thought?"

"Uh huh." Was all the blond bombshell could manage.

Grunting, she bent down to pick up her tank top, studying the scratches on her arms and shook her head; rolling her eyes. What was with women and clawing the hell out of people in moments of passion? Dropping down into a chair, she next pulled on her boots, watching as Trish finally began to move; taking in the totally ravished look on Trish's face.

"Damn…" She whistled, standing up and cracked her neck, heading for the door. She froze when she cell went off, answering it. "Hey baby." She greeted cheerfully. "Did you get some of him?"

Trish frowned, staring at Will.

Will started laughing. "Yeah, I got mine too, Maria." She blew Trish a kiss before walking out of the room.

Trish could only blink, finally realizing what had just happened. She sat down in the chair Will had just vacated, trying to wrap her mind around it.

Talk about a good plan backfiring.

Finally, she made it out of the room, halting when one of the trainer's gawked at her. "What?" She demanded nervously, fiddling with her hair.

The trainer looked her over, shaking his head. "Musta been good."

Trish blushed and took off running as fast as her heels would let her.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

The next three months were amusing to say the least. Trish always stuttered and blushed whenever she came across Will, which amused Will AND Maria. Will had told Maria what had been going on; refusing to fall for whatever trap was being set for her.

Then when Maria had expressed interest in a guy she'd met, they'd made a deal.

Maria got hers, Will got Trish.

The two were still seeing each other, occasionally stepping outside their mutual relationship for a one night elsewhere.

Will also was hanging out with Mark and Glenn, soon cementing her status as 'one of the guys'. More often than not, she hung out with Mark. When they weren't doing the 'boy/girl' thing, they got along great. Mark found out she was a fairly good mechanic while Will discovered Mark was great for honest opinions on anything she wanted to ask him.

Then they discovered a mutual passion in MMA.

And that's where Glenn drew the line, usually leaving them to it.

Currently, they were playing pool at a nameless bar, waiting on Glenn.

"Hey, what the fuck happened between you and Lola last week?" Will demanded, taking a swig of her beer as Mark lined up a shot. "She quit and took off."

Mark shrugged, not wanting to get into that one. He and Lola had dated off and on over the past three months and in the end, she was too much of a pain in his ass. The sex wasn't even worth it, even if she could fuck.

Nope.

Nothing doing.

A wicked smirk crossed his face as he sunk several solids, loving the expression on her face. "I told ya, I'm good."

Will rolled her eyes. "Whatever." Then she started laughing when he missed his next shot. "My turn."

"So how's Trish?"

"How the Hell should I know?" She demanded, though she was smirking now; a cigarette dangling between her blood red lips. "Trish bit off a little more than she could chew." She said smugly. "My guess is she was trying to trap me but… Maria had given me the go ahead."

"Poor Trish. So she's STILL avoiding you?"

"Yeah. Poor Trish." Will echoed.

Mark began laughing his ass off, watching as Will totally blew her shot and took his. "Well, at least she's not out distracting you anymore." He could remember how Will had been playing duck and dodge the blond bombshell up until finally caving in.

For him, it had been amusing as hell. For Will, hell on earth.

"I heard through the grapevine it was Melina's bright idea for Trish to seduce you."

"Melina needs to back the fuck off before I snap her goddamn neck." Will said, a sneer on her lips. "Though someday, I'm sure, Trish will eventually get over it. Possibly." She cracked her neck, gesturing for refills for them both, stubbing out her cigarette. "Her problem is, she liked it too damn much and don't know how to accept that."

"Was there a doubt in your mind she wouldn't?"

Will's grey eyes sparkled with amusement, not answering that.

He watched as she surveyed the pool table, taking in her cold and calculating stare thoughtfully. "If you ask me, maybe Mel wants a piece of you."

"Shit, Melina couldn't handle me." Will snorted, eyeballing the table with a frown. "Trish sure as hell couldn't." That brought a grin to her face, looking up in time to see his own amused smile. "I think you're whipping my ass, Mark." She sighed, taking her shot and sunk the eight ball. "Fuck."

"Aw don't worry, Will, I'll take it easy on you the next round." Mark joked, bumping fists with her good-naturedly before moving to wrack the balls for another game. "You're going to have to deal with her sooner or later." He said in a more serious tone.

Will sighed, knowing he was right. Every other night Maria came back to the hotel room to tell her something else Melina had said or done; trying to get Maria to 'see the light'. "Anything I say or do to that bitch, she'll have my ass in front of the board for harassment or something." She grumbled, lighting another cigarette. "Just what I DON'T need."

"Hell, ain't so bad."

"Just because YOU got off."

Mark smirked.

"If she's smart, she'll back off." Will rolled her eyes when she got slapped on the ass from behind, spinning around. "Glenn, you're a moron."

"I know, but you love me anyway." He shot back, draping an arm around her shoulders. "Who's winning?"

"I am, of course." Mark scoffed, shaking his head. "As if…"

Will flipped him off.

"Say when and where, darlin'."

"Man, I'm about to shove this cuestick right up that ass of yours, Callaway."

"Sounds kinky, can we use lube?"

"I thought you liked it rough?"

"Well… only with you-"

"Are you two done?" Glenn demanded, interrupting their banter with a groan. "There are just some things I don't need to know, you freaks."

"Here." Will passed Glenn her cue. "Have at it." She settled herself in a chair, resting her chin on the back of it and watched Mark with a musing smile. "Hey man, UFC tomorrow night. Want to go?" She asked, glancing at Glenn in time to see him rolling his eyes and snorted. "There's a reason I don't invite you."

"Because I'd rather go knit then watch you two get off to boxing?"

"Mixed martial arts, fucker."

Mark listened as the two went back and forth, trying not to grin because that would very likely get a ball thrown at his head courtesy of Will.

***

Maria frowned, rifling through a rack of dresses, debating on what one she wanted; or maybe all of them. Sighing, she just walked away, raking both hands through her loose mane of red hair.

"What's wrong?" Mickie asked instantly, putting down the blouses she had been sorting through and hurried to catch her friend. Will was out with Mark and Glenn so she had invited Maria on a 'girl's only' shopping spree. Which did NOT include Will as Mickie did not view Will as a girl.

Not that she had a problem with Will, it was just hard to clump Will into the 'girl' category most of the time.

"I don't know…" Maria mumbled, leaning into Mickie when she offered an arm. "I guess, it's…"

"Will?"

"Sorta."

Mickie nodded understandingly. Will and Maria had surprisingly lasted longer than any of the betters had guessed, herself included. Three months, and then there was the time before that if you didn't include their break-up. "Tell me, honey." She urged, gently guiding Maria outside the boutique and towards one of the mall's many benches, settling down on it.

Making a face, Maria sank down beside Mickie, looking unsure where to start; or even if she should say anything. "Well, you know we've been together for awhile now, right?"

Mickie nodded encouragingly. "I heard you guys got an apartment together?"

"Sort of. Will is leasing a place in Cali because of some music thing but we still got our own places."

"So… you want to make this living together thing more permanent?" Mickie guessed, frowning when Maria shook her head. "No?"

"No, I mean yes. But, well…" Maria hesitated, blushing somewhat. "On my days off last week, I spent some time with my friends from back home and I kinda noticed something."

"Yeah?"

"Well, they're all settling down and having families…"

Mickie could suddenly see where this was going and paled slightly, not entirely sure if she wanted to hear anymore.

"And I was thinking that I kind of want that too, you know? I mean, I don't want to give up my career but I'd like to get married, maybe have a baby someday relatively soon."

"With… with Wilhelmina?" Mickie managed to ask, fairly certain she hadn't heard that right. When Maria nodded, she could only whistle. "Um… don't you think you're moving a bit fast, honey?"

"I don't know. I know l love her and I THINK she loves me too… why not?" Maria began getting defensive now, gripping the edge of the bench tightly. "Just because we're, we're lesbians doesn't mean we can't get married and have a family if we want too!"

"I'm not saying that you can't." Mickie replied, her tone soothing. "But Maria, this is WILL. Do you think she's ready for that big a commitment?" Actually, Mickie was more thinking would Will WANT to make that commitment?

And from what she knew of Will, the honest answer had to be a no.

"I'm going to talk to her about it." Maria said confidently. "You'll see. Everything will be fine."

"For your sake I hope so."

***

"Where've you been?"

Will damn near jumped out of her boots when she heard Maria, quickly flipping on the light switch. She arched an eyebrow when she spotted her girlfriend perched on the edge of the bed; wearing nothing but a robe from the looks of it. A slow grin crossed her face as she took in Maria, slowly unbuttoning her denim jacket. "Out with the guys."

"Mark?"

"Yeah." Will shrugged, tossing the jacket aside before bending down to remove her boots. "We played some pool with Glenn, knocked back a few. Did you have fun with Mickie?" She had completely missed Maria's tone of voice.

"Not really. Did you have fun with Mark?"

There was no missing the bitter edge to that and Will frowned, next peeling off her tank top before hooking her long fingers through her jeans belt loops. "Yeah, I did." Her own tone had a bite to it now. "There a problem?"

"You spend an awful lot of time with him."

"He's my friend, Maria. Nothing more, nothing less."

"I know… you slept with him though, twice." Maria pointed out, cringing when Will's dark eyes flashed angrily. "I just… I'm the ONLY one you're with right now, right?"

Rolling her eyes, Will disappeared into the bathroom, leaving Maria there to sit and think about her stupidity. When she came out, she had showered; brushed her hair and teeth and changed into a sports bra and her customary black boxers. "Maria…" She began, towering over the smaller woman; bending down to lean over her when Maria automatically laid down. She brushed her lips against Maria's, moving up onto the bed; straddling Maria's thighs. "I'm with you, and only you, got it?"

"Got it." Maria whispered huskily, beginning to squirm under the intense stare. "Me and only me."

"No more of this Mark shit."

"Okay."

"I'm with you."

"Okay." She murmured just before Will kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"You look like someone pissed on your boot." Mark commented when he seen Will the next night, frowning at the expression on her face. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, forcing a grim smile on her pale lips. "Nothing. You ready for this?" She flashed her backstage pass at him, knowing he had one as well.

"Yeah, course. What's your damage though?" He wasn't being put off so easily. Since they had become friends, he had found her easier to read; sort of. Sometimes he had no idea what she was thinking and other times, he found she couldn't hide it.

Like now.

"I really don't want to talk about it, Mark." Will said flatly, shooting him a look that said this conversation was over. "You ready to go or not?"

"Yeah."

***

For the most part, Mark and Will enjoyed themselves. They got into a debate over several of the fights, then Mark got harassed when some people realized who he was; which meant Will got dragged into pictures right alongside of him.

"If I suffer, you suffer." Mark had told her flat out.

So other than the picture taking, it was a pretty good night. Whatever was bugging Will seemed to be pushed to the back burner.

When they were leaving however, it seemed to come back to the surface and Mark was curious enough to ask her again.

"What's wrong?"

"Maria." She sighed.

He was mildly surprised she had given him an answer and frowned, walking beside her to his Harley. "What about her?"

Will was quiet for a moment, stopping to produce a cigarette from the back of her jeans and leaned against a light pole, staring off into nothing. "Last night she was acting kind of jealous, which is just Maria for you."

He nodded, waving away her offer on a cigarette. He'd chew if he had a nicotine craving.

"And then today, here I am thinking everything is fine and then, do you know what she does?"

He shook his head no, obviously; having a feeling it wasn't something good because Will's eyes had suddenly darkened.

"She leaves a jewelry magazine on top of my guitar case, she just 'set it aside' she says. And she has the WEDDING RINGS bookmarked!"

Mark's jaw dropped.

Will nodded, looking up at him. "Yeah, that's how I probably looked when I seen that."

"You know, I think we oughta find a bar before we finish this conversation because I can already tell that we're going to need a stiff drink." He interrupted, knowing damn well Will was very likely to get plastered. "Uh… do you want to call the old lady and let her know?"

"I told her I'd see her at the show tomorrow night." Will said flatly.

Somehow, Mark was not surprised.

***

"Will's not answering."

Melina snorted and shook her head, not looking up from painting her fingernails. "Does that surprise you? She's with Mark." Sighing, she set aside the nail polish, turning from the table she was seated at to look at Maria. "Honey, you might as well face it, she's not going to settle down with you. She's probably seeing him."

"That's not true, Mel." Maria said crossly, sitting Indian style on the hotel bed; holding a pillow to her. "They went to some boxing thingy."

"For real?"

"Yes. Why would Will lie? She's not like that."

"C'mon, she cheated on her ex-husband, repeatedly. Tigers don't change their stripes."

Maria really regretted ever telling Melina that.

***

Once Will and Mark had gotten settled at a table in a corner of some remote bar –they'd gone out of their way looking for a place where Mark wouldn't be recognize, therefore making sure they weren't bothered- with a bottle of whiskey between them, shot glasses ready; beer chasers and an ashtray for Will; then all was right with the world.

For a moment at least.

Mark waited patiently, knowing she'd talk about it again when she was ready, pouring them each a healthy shot before handing her a glass. "Cheers."

Her lip curved for a moment before clinking glasses with him, tossing down the shot then grimaced. "Ah shit…"

He watched amusedly as she lowered her head to the table, trying not to find this funny but… "Since when can't you handle your booze?"

"I stopped drinking the hard stuff awhile ago."

"Why?"

"Because-"

"Maria?"

"Yeah."

Laughing now, Mark poured her another one. "Woman, you're a piece of work."

Rolling her eyes, Will straightened up and cracked open her beer, taking a slow sip then lit up a cigarette. One eyebrow raised when Mark reached across the table and took one from the open pack, watching as he lit it. "I thought you didn't smoke?"

"I don't. Often." He corrected, exhaling smoke through his nostrils. "Anyways…"

Her expression went back to irritated in a heartbeat.

"The rings?"

"Yeah, I know." Will slammed the second shot, this time not flinching. "So, she had bookmarked the pages that show off wedding rings, engagement rings, that shit. I asked her about it, came right out and asked her. 'Maria, are you trying to tell me something'."

Mark had to hand it to her, she was blunt and didn't pull any punches. "What she have to say?" He asked, realizing he sounded like a gossiping woman and grunted.

Will smirked, having been thinking that herself and cleared her throat. "She said she was wondering if I ever thought about getting married, again."

He raised an eyebrow.

Will shook her head, groaning and buried her face in her hands. "Hell no of course. I'm never fucking marrying again and I sure as hell wouldn't marry a woman if I did."

Now he was surprised. "Okay, I'm going to bite on this one. Why the hell not? You'll fuck 'em, date 'em, but not marry? I don't get it."

"Okay, this is going to sound really wrong on the account that I AM a woman but… how in the FUCK you men stand us women is beyond me. I mean, as long as things are at the point Maria and I USED to be at, then all is cool. But when the commitment issue pops up… NAGGING BITCHES! Or the jealousy…"

"Sometimes Will," Mark drawled, letting her pour the next round, finishing his cigarette. "I don't wonder if your momma cut your pecker off when you were a baby and raised ya a girl."

"I wonder that myself sometimes." She said dryly. "I sound that bad, huh?"

"You sound like a guy. Which, given how you walk; talk; dress and act, I guess it ain't a bad thing."

"Oh no, it is."

"How?"

"Because… since I'm NOT a guy, which we both agree I'm not, right?"

"I don't recall seeing a pecker…" He looked her over with a wink.

"Right. Moving on… my lack of a pecker aside… Since I'm a female, women expect me to respond to them that way. You know, when I'm with a guy, I want him to be the man."

Mark's smirked grew broader. Boy did he ever know.

"Fuck you, man."

"No, you're in a committed relationship with marriage prospects looming on the horizon."

"I'm fixing to bust your horizon all to hell you keep flapping your jaws like that old man."

Snorting, he yet again refilled their shot glasses. "Okay, so, instead of being the 'man' in the relationship, she wants you to act like any other woman would when it comes to the marriage issue?"

"Jumping, squealing, all that shit. Though I would imagine she'd want that AFTER I proposed and all…"

"Maria needs to decide which way she wants you because it's not a two way street. She's been alright with you how you are all this time and NOW she decides you need to be more feminine?" He shook his head. "Sounds like PMS."

"No PMS jokes, I AM female."

"Fair enough."

Silence reigned for a few moments, Mark staring at her, she was staring down at the table; fingering her lighter.

Mark had never seen Will so lost in thought, and he didn't like it either because it gave the impression she didn't know what to do. The Will –Mina, in his secret mind- he knew always knew where she was going, what she was doing. "You alright?" He asked softly.

"I don't think I can marry her."

If she ever married again, he would secretly be surprised. During one of their drinking fests with Glenn, she had told him about her marriage to Dave, or David if she was pissed off. Now that had been a fiasco and he was under the impression she'd stay 'single' forever.

"She also mentioned having a baby."

Mark had just taken a drink of his beer and regrettably, it all came out his nostrils.

"SICK!" Will shrieked, throwing up her hands to shield her face. "Dam Mark! What the hell, man?" She disgustedly picked up a napkin and began cleaning her hands.

Mark was holding his nose, his eyes bright red; fairly certain he had tears coming from them. But that had stung like a bitch. "A baby?" He rasped when he could talk.

"Yes. You know, a tiny version of adults?"

"Is she on crack? You two CAN'T have a… I know you got a set but if anything, they'd be shooting blanks Will."

Even she had to crack a grin at that one. "Ya think? Mark, I don't WANT kids, I never have. Besides, I'm too damn old for kids."

"How old are you?"

"I'm not telling."

"Oh that's bullshit, typical woman."

She arched an eyebrow, watching as he held a napkin to his nose. "Excuse me? I think we both agree that I am anything BUT a typical woman."

"I'll ask Glenn."

"He'll tell you it's a nunya thing."

"What the hell is nunya?"

"Nun ya damn bidness."

Mark just shook his head. On the bright side, she wasn't so damn depressed. Though he could probably attribute that to the fact he had just amused her with his agony. "Adopt?"

"I think she wanted to go the surrogate road."

"Like, some guy shoot her full of-"

"My eggs, her body, some random sperm."

"She has thought this out."

"I know…"

They both sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Will shot upright the next morning for absolutely no reason at all and instantly regretted it, both hands flying to her throbbing head. "Shit…" She moaned, sitting completely still; not wanting to agitate the tiny shards of glass that had apparently taken up residence between her temples. "Aw man… fuck that hurts…"

"Lie back down."

She tensed when she felt a hand running up her bare back along her spine, twisting to look down at whoever she had gone to bed with. She felt both guilty as hell and relieved to find it was Mark. Guilty because of Maria, relief because at least she hadn't gone off with a complete stranger. "Please tell me…"

"We didn't do anything, darlin'." Mark mumbled, not about to open his eyes; he knew better. Light was the enemy, especially when you were hung over and he was HUNG OVER. "Well, not THAT anyways, various other things but not that one."

Blurry recollections came flying back to her already aching head, though the corner of her mouth tilted upward in a smirk. "Oh yeah…"

He flushed at that shit eating smirk, knowing she now remembered WHY they hadn't gotten that far. Not for a lack of trying but alcohol hadn't been in either of their favor. "Don't even go there, woman. If I remember as well as you do, you were having one hell of a time gettin'… in the mood too."

She frowned, not liking that reminder. "Hey, I'm old, leave me alone."

Mark snorted.

"Last time I let you buy me 'just a round'." She muttered, gingerly laying back down and closed her eyes. "You're driving today, Callaway."

"Shit… how bout we call a friend?"

"Glenn."

"Yeah."

***

Glenn was more than amused when he was let into the hotel room and seen Mark and Will had dressed exactly alike. He wondered if they had even realized they'd done it. His guess was no because they were both obviously in no condition to be thinking, it appeared that even thinking would aggravate what looked to be one hell of a hangover.

They both wore blue jeans and black tank tops, well… actually, Glenn was fairly certain they were called 'beaters' or something. Bandanas to hold their hair back, boots and sunglasses. Oh, if he hadn't liked living so much he would have snapped a picture.

This was definitely a moment he would have liked to throw in their faces after they weren't in such piss poor moods.

"So um, rough night?" He asked, trying to keep the humor from his voice. And he didn't do a very good job because they both fixed him with looks that could have made hell freeze over. "My bad…" He held up his hands. "Don't shoot."

"Aren't you funny." Will muttered dryly. She had dealt with cotton mouth, brushed and showered. Her and Mark had raided the Tylenol, now all she needed was coffee and she'd feel partially human. "I need java."

"Makes two of us." Mark grumbled.

They groaned together in unison when Will's cell went off.

For the first time, she hated her ring tone. Muttering under her breath, she quickly answered it just to stop the annoying; pulse pounding beat. "What?"

"It's me." Came Maria's sullen voice.

"I know. What?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"I'm a bit hung over, babe."

Maria was silent for a minute. "Is this a bad time?"

Considering that they would be seeing each other in less than eight hours, yes. Not to mention Will was not in the mood –or in any condition- to deal with her girlfriend… but, she went with being diplomatic. "No, what's up?"

"Maria." Mark mouthed at Glenn's puzzled look.

Glenn nodded, then rolled his eyes.

"Hold on," Will covered the mouthpiece. "How bout we leave now, gentlemen? Coffee, I need… No, I must HAVE coffee."

Nodding, the two men lead the way out, Mark grabbing his bag as he walked through the door. Then, just to be nice, he snagged hers too. Though he did pass it off to Glenn as soon as he was in the hallway, ignoring Glenn's 'gee thanks', more intent on listening in on Will's conversation.

Will followed behind them, listening to the silence. "So…"

"Did you spend the night with Mark?" Maria asked abruptly.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she exhaled through her mouth; not to keen on getting into a fight on the phone. "Yes."

"Did you fuck him?"

"No." Not that they hadn't tried, which made Will flinch.

Bad booze, bad.

Maria inhaled shakily. "You wouldn't… you wouldn't lie to me, would you, Wilhemina?"

Now she was irritated. First off, because Maria was questioning her. Now if she HAD slept with Mark, she would have reluctantly told the truth. She wasn't a liar. Then factoring in the full use of her much hated name…

Yeah, she was mildly irritated to say the least.

"No, I'm not lying to you. But if it'll shut you up, I'll go jump him right now. Then you'll HAVE a reason to keep asking."

Mark and Glenn froze on the spot and turned to stare at her.

"That's not what I want, Will! I want you to stop dicking around and make a commitment to me!" Maria shrieked. "Christ, what is so damn hard about that? Don't you want to be with me?"

"Most of the time, right now, no."

Maria was too used to Will's blunt ways to even bother with hanging up and sobbing. "Don't be an asshole, Will. If you want to be with me, then why can't you… Would it KILL you to at least wear a ring from me, and me wear one from you?"

"What's it signify?"

"That someday you might actually grow the set of balls you act like you have and marry me!" Maria all but screamed, this time hanging up.

Glenn and Mark could only stare with wide eyes as Will literally crushed her flimsy phone in her fist, her grey eyes almost black with rage.

"Now Will…" Glenn began instantly, knowing her well enough to know that if she got her hands on Maria within the next five minutes –before her fuse died- Maria was going to the hospital and Will was going to jail. "You've NEVER hit a woman, don't start now." He sincerely hoped Maria was NOT at this hotel and if she was, with someone who could like, call the cops or something if they couldn't keep Will in check.

"Fuck her!" Will snarled, but he was right and it struck home. Growling, she clenched and unclenched her fists, desperately wanting to hit SOMETHING.

Mark stepped up, patting his abdomen. "Go on, Mina, deck me if it'll make you feel better."

She arched an eyebrow.

"Uh Mark, you might not want her to-" Glenn closed his eyes just as Will's fist connected with Mark's stomach, opening them in time to see her stepping back and Mark doubling over. "Do that…"

Will stood over Mark, watching as he straightened himself out and cracked a smile. "I feel better, thanks."

"Don't mention it," He grunted. "Ever."

***

Maria was all business when she got to the arena. The first thing she did was go hunting for her girlfriend and when she did find Will, she frowned. Will looked like she had had a hard night, and not in the 'I worked my ass off' way either. Snorting, she shook out her mane of red hair. "Are you ready to talk?"

"You hung up on me." Will grunted, not turning from the mixer she was seated in front of, a headset covering her ears though obviously it was muted because she could hear Maria. "Remember?"

"I wonder why." Not amused with this callousness, Maria moved so she was sitting right on top of Will's work, hearing something screech followed by Will pressing a button. She arched an eyebrow, refusing to move, even when a pair of angry eyes met hers, noting Will had put in her neon blue contacts. "We need to talk."

"You said that this morning." Will said flatly, leaning back in her chair and laced her hands behind her head, watching as Maria straddled her lap. "I'm not marrying you, Maria."

Maria hesitated, unable to hide the hurt in her eyes. "Why not?"

"Because we've only been together four months for one. Two, I'm not the marrying kind."

"Unless it's to a guy, right?"

Will shot her a warning look.

"You married that Dave guy…"

"That was different and a mistake."

"I'm not a mistake, Will!"

"I never said you were, honey. But the fact remains, I'm not marrying you. And the kid thing…" Will shook her head. "I don't and never have, wanted kids. I told you that quite some time ago."

"People change." Maria whispered, running her hands along Will's shoulders and bent down so their mouths were inches apart. "People DO change."

"Not me." Will murmured, not too keen on being distracted the way she was, knowing damn well why Maria was doing it but at the same time could feel her body responding. Growling, she filled the tiny gap between their lips; her hands moving down to Maria's hips and arched her own upward.

"Right here?" Maria giggled, breaking the kiss and looked around the booth, making sure they were alone.

"Right here."

"Anyone could walk in and see us…" She said doubtfully, though she was already unbuttoning her top.

"That's part of the fun, honey."

***

"So… did she cave?" Melina asked when Maria finally made it back to the diva's dressing room, taking in Maria's distinctly disheveled appearance and didn't even want to know. Though she did shoot Trish a look, smirking when Trish just blushed. "You are never going to get over that, are you?"

"Go to hell." Trish muttered, licking her lips and avoided Maria's sudden heated stare.

"You just stay away from Will. What happened between you two was a ONE time ONLY."

Melina turned so she could watch the action better, folding her arms over her chest, her question to Maria long forgotten as Trish's temper surfaced and the pair went at it.

Honestly, all this drama over a woman who wished she had been born a man. She would never understand it.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

"I don't DO karaoke." Mark growled, looking down at his date for the night.

Mickie just smiled up at him.

Why did he let himself be talked into these things? Honestly? There was Will and Maria, him and Mickie; Glenn and Kelly as well as Chris Irvine who was tagging along. Now that was an addition to the party he hadn't expected but according to Glenn, Chris and Will had been working together on some music of some sort so…

Who the hell knew.

Allowing Mickie to drag him, they followed Maria who was chattering away to an amused appearing Will. It had been a few weeks since the marriage/baby issue and as far as he knew, everything was cotton candy again between them.

Though WHY he was here was beyond him. Maria had suggested they all go out and do something –which had surprised him since she had been so openly against him and Will even hanging out- but… he figured she was trying to keep in Will's good graces by suggesting two things Will enjoyed. Hanging with him and then indulging her love of music.

Maria was the one who had set him up with Mickie, which he would have to kill her for later. He had nothing against Mickie but she was NOT his type. Bubbly, perky; depressingly cheerful just wasn't for him.

He shared looks with Glenn, watching as Glenn nodded and glanced at Will, who was now leaning towards Chris; her grey eyes sparkling. Oh dear lord…

That woman still confounded him.

Chris started laughing at something she said, nodding and then grinned when Mark and Mickie sat down at the table. "I think we need more room." He said good-naturedly.

"Yeah, we should probably push another table up to this one." Will sighed, glancing at Glenn. "Let's grab one."

"Oh yeah, make me your slave labor." Glenn teased, though he did help her. "What's the deal with Chris?" He asked softly, gripping the table they were about to move.

"He's my friend."

"Just a friend?"

"You jealous?" She teased.

"Oh yes, sure. I have Barbie, I don't need GI Jane." He shot back.

"Ouch."

Laughing, the joined the two tables while Mark snagged some more chairs. Once everyone was comfortably sitting, Mickie waved over a waitress.

"What're you drinking tonight?" Maria asked, leaning into Will's shoulder, smiling when Will automatically wrapped an arm around her.

"Anything but liquor." Will said with an easy grin, winking at Mark.

He smirked.

"How bout a wine cooler?"

"Ohhh, I'll have one!" Mickie chirped.

Mark and Will both groaned at the same time.

Chris and Glenn just shrugged.

"I want a beer." Kelly said, trying not to laugh.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart." Glenn chuckled, looking down at her before casually draping his arm around her shoulders.

Will made a gagging noise, but she flashed Kelly a warm smile. She was glad to see Glenn with someone, finally. She had been privately considering if he was batting for the other team and then hooking him up with someone.

Maria scowled when Kelly returned the smile, clearing her throat to draw Will's attention back to her. "You going to sing?" She asked, gesturing towards the small stage.

Will shifted in her chair to look at the man up there trying to belt out Bob Seger's 'Turn The Page' and winced. He couldn't carry a tune to save his life, not to mention once someone started with this song –and it was a good song to be sure, but…- then everyone and their mother had to try their hand at it. "I think you should." She said finally, smiling down at her lover.

Maria considered it. "Okay!" She was up and off.

"She has a few screws loose." Glenn muttered, chuckling when Kelly and Mark both nodded in agreement while Mickie just rolled her eyes.

They finished ordering their drinks while Maria sorted through the songs, Chris moving to take her vacated seat.

"I don't think she realized," He said, reaching for a black, almost menu like binder resting in a holder. "That she could have done all that here and relayed it through the waitress."

"Maria is-"

"Not the brightest crayon in the box." Everyone recited, a favorite around the locker room when it came to the fiery red head.

"Yeah."

"Okay," Mark had to ask against better judgment. "When the hell did you two start hanging out?"

"I want to know when they met." Glenn put in.

Chris and Will exchanged amused looks.

"Shane." Chris said finally. "He introduced us last week."

"We're collaborating."

"Like, on a song?"

They nodded.

Mickie and Kelly exchanged looks now. Kelly looked amused while Mickie couldn't keep the apprehension from her face, glancing towards Maria who was still emerged in her song search.

Glenn looked somewhat bemused. "Okay, how is that going to work?" He asked finally, flashing the waitress a smile when she returned with their round of drinks. "Last I knew, Chris does that heavy metal shit he likes to call music and you…"

"Yes?" She prompted.

"What kind of music do you do?"

"All kinds, moron. Some best friend you are."

"Sue me."

"What kind of song?" Kelly asked, interrupting the banter; genuinely curious.

Will procured a cigarette from her black case, leaning towards Chris when he offered a light. "A ballad." She said, smiling at him; smoke curling from her lips. "Believe it or not."

Mark was once again confused by Wilhemina. She was his consummate enigma, his mystery and as much as he liked trying to puzzle her out, at the same time it drove him insane. Every time he thought he HAD figured her out, she threw him another curve ball.

Infuriating wench.

Glenn didn't seem too perturbed with her decidedly un-Willish behavior. If anything, he found this for the most part amusing. It was rare when she clicked so well with someone and it was obvious that her and Chris just meshed together. Of course, Maria was likely to take that as they were fucking or something but…

Shit happened.

"Oh, look…." Mickie pointed towards the stage. "She's going to really sing."

"Can she sing?" Kelly asked, flipping her blond hair over her shoulder; trying not to smile when Glenn made a face at her.

"We'll find out."

"Five bucks says she sings some romantic song directed at Will."

"Glenn, I'm going to kill you." Will snarled, not to thrilled with that idea since it was very likely to happen.

"I'm not taking that bet." Mark smirked.

"I'll kill you too."

"Anytime."

"Um, hello, date? Remember?" Mickie giggled with good humor. She wasn't attracted to Mark in THAT way. Yeah, he was drop dead sexy in this older guy, weird sort of way but, no. She was only here as a favor to Maria. Maria wanted to go out in a group to show she was supportive of Will's friends, but at the same time, she hadn't wanted to leave Mark or Will any openings.

Mark glanced down at her and smiled. "I remember, darlin'."

Chris began snickering when the instrumental music played, shooting Will a devious look. "Good thing nobody took Glenn up on that bet." He teased.

"Fuck off."

_I'm just girl with a crush on you  
Don't care about money  
It doesn't give me half the thrill  
To the thought of you, honey  
So tell me that you want me still_

Automatically, Chris and Will both flinched. Maria's singing voice was very high pitched, when the song wasn't meant to be sung in that tone.

"Not a fucking word." Will muttered, her grey eyes locked on Maria, who was crooning into the microphone and staring at Will.

_But I can't make you love me  
Is it my life or the things I do?  
Can't make you love me  
I'm just a girl with a crush on you_

"Maria…" Mickie groaned, shaking her head. She didn't even want to look at Will, knowing this would be bad. The fact of the matter is, everyone at the table knew damn well what Maria was trying to do. Drive a point home and she was going about it all wrong. Will was simply not a person you did that too.

Will was smiling even though her eyes were ice cold, still smoking and took a swallow of her beer, never looking away from Maria. As the song went on, she grew more and more statuesque. It didn't help that Maria was steadfastly refusing to look away either, apparently trying to make a statement.

When it was over, everyone clapped politely and then waited for the fireworks.

Maria walked calmly back to the table, giving Chris a pointed look. "You're in my seat."

"There's a free one on her other side." He said calmly, waving the smoke from Will's fresh cigarette out of his face. He had seen Maria's absurd jealousy in play and wasn't impressed. She was becoming clingy, demanding more from Will than Will was going to give –and had even gone as far as to state it wouldn't happen- and he wasn't playing along. "Jealous much?"

She uncharacteristically sneered at him.

"I want to hear Mark sing." Will interrupted what would have been an interesting bitch fight but… She winked at Chris. "Claws in, kitten."

"I'm not gay, so don't talk to me like I am."

"Then kindly don't pull my girlfriend into a cat fight."

He shrugged, looking sheepish.

"So, back to you." Will turned her attention onto Mark again, noting his discomfort. "Go on, sing big man."

"I don't sing."

"Why not?"

"Do I SOUND like a singer?"

"No, but that doesn't change the fact that you MIGHT be able to sing." She countered, laughing softly. "Do I sound like a singer?"

Will's husky, low pitched voice had often gotten her told she was about two octaves from having a 'man' voice.

"Yes."

"You're not off the hook, go sing."

Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest, shaking his head no. Then he realized all eyes at the table were fastened on him, everyone but Maria wearing a smirk. "Aw hell…"


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Mark had yet to sing.

Mickie had gotten up there and had a good time, even if she did make a fool of herself but it was in a fun way so… Kelly had gone up.

Even Glenn had gone up to sing, making sure to point out he had balls unlike SOME people.

Which had been aimed at Mark.

Who was not going to sing.

So he drank.

Will drank as well, though she wasn't going through her Bud Light's all that fast. If anything, she was going to wind up the designated driver, or Chris.

"I think my Will should sing!" Maria said cheerfully, toasting Will with her wine cooler.

Will arched an eyebrow.

"Please?"

"Why don't you and Chris go up there and show us what kinda stuff you got." Glenn teased, still a bit flushed from being up there but at least he had one up on Mark in the ballsy department.

Mark grunted, watching the pair eye each other.

"That's so UNfair!" Mickie whined, though she was smiling. "We all know they're both professional singers. They'll make us look like shit."

"You WERE shit though." Kelly said dead panning, though she smirked when Mickie flipped her off. "Um, no thanks."

"Wasn't an offer."

Chris studied Will thoughtfully, than shrugged. "Why not?"

"Don't you two have separate styles?" Maria demanded, sounding cross as she surveyed them.

"That's why we mesh together so well." Will shot back, getting annoyed with her girlfriend. She was so damn close to smacking Maria and gritted her teeth. Maria was going to turn her into a woman beater, that was a fact.

Clearing his throat, Chris stood up and pulled Will to her feet as well. "Come on, let's go do our thing."

She managed a tight smile.

As soon as they were away, Glenn all but hissed at Maria. "What the HELL is your problem?" He snarled angrily, gently nudging Kelly's calming hand aside. He didn't want to be calm. He wanted to know what this bitch's damage was.

"You know exactly what my problem is." She said coolly. "I'm sure Will has told you, and probably Mark."

Mark was prepared for the venom in her eyes and cleared his throat; his own green orbs just as cold as hers. "A lot of things get said in the heat of passion darlin', be more specific."

"Ohhh, I love this song!" Kelly interrupted, shooting Glenn a 'can't you control this?' look.

"Ozzy." Mickie shook her head, glad for the momentary relief from whatever war was about to erupt. "How like Chris, the whole Fozzy thing…" She chanced a peek at Maria, who's attention was now right back on the stage where Chris and Will were standing in front of separate microphones. "Can Will sing?"

Glenn just slapped his face.

"_Baby, I get so scared inside  
And I don't really understand  
Is it love that's on my mind  
Or is it fantasy?_"

Mickie looked mildly surprised. Apparently Will could.

"**Heaven is in the palm of my hand  
And it's waiting here for you  
What am I supposed to do  
With a childhood tragedy?**"

"They so would." Maria grumbled.

At this point, everyone was ignoring her. The fact that Maria was turning into a jealous shrew wasn't a pleasant idea and if she kept going, she was about to be a single jealous shrew who had nobody to blame but herself.

Though… Mark had to wonder if they picked this song out because they liked it or to taunt Maria.

"_If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain unchanged?  
If I close my eyes forever  
Will it all remain the same?"_

"At least they have good taste in music." Kelly offered, unhelpfully as Maria scowled at her. "You know what, don't be a bitch. They're just SINGING, not FUCKING."

Glenn, Mark and even Mickie started applauding.

***

"Well gee guys, thanks for ending my relationship for me." Will grumbled as the group stumbled out of the bar. Well… Glenn and Kelly were stumbling while Mark was carrying the sleeping Mickie. Chris held the keys to Kelly's rental SUV.

Maria had stormed out of the bar AFTER cursing Will out, throwing a drink in her face and then busting into tears like she had been the one who'd just gotten reamed.

And Will had yet to understand WHY.

One part of her was a little sad and the other part was all giddy because she was a free woman with no strings, no lovers trying to drop unsubtle marriage and baby hints… Oh yeah, life was looking up again.

"Not a problem, Willy." Glenn drawled, wrapping a heavy arm around her shoulder, the other around Kelly. "Ya know, you should find yo'self someone with-"

Will pushed him headfirst into the SUV.

Glenn blinked, not even phased though he'd probably be feeling it come morning.

"What was that for?" Chris asked, hiding a smile behind his hand.

"I don't like being called Willy." She shrugged, then opened the back passenger door, all but shoving Glenn inside. "Not like he'll remember it in the morning."

"You next Kel Kel." Chris sighed, trying to get her to stop playing with his short hair and gently helped her in. He rolled his eyes when she automatically laid out on the already passed out Glenn. "He won't have a um, concussion, will he?"

"Nah, just a hangover." She glanced at Mickie. "Now is she passed out or sleeping?"

"Both?" Mark chuckled, looking down at the woman in his arms.

"Have fun with that. Chris, you driving?"

"Unless you want too?"

"Doesn't matter."

Mark watched as they respectively moved, Chris walking around to the driver's side while Will got up front. Shaking his head, he climbed into the middle seat, careful not to jostle the now lightly snoring Mickie.

Some night.

***

News of Will and Maria's break up was all over work the following night. Some people said they were wondering why Will hadn't ended things sooner, others had viewed the whole thing as some sort of joke. Of course Melina was jumping for joy, the evil Will; the sinning dyke could no longer corrupt Maria.

Not that Maria needed it. She was already pretty damn corrupt and off in the head. Anyone who asked what happened got told the same thing: I couldn't put up with Will's cheating ways.

So now Will was also a sinning dyke, evil AND a slut.

As Will had heard worse before, she wasn't too offended.

***

"Nice contacts." Shane greeted, carrying a folder under his arm.

Will grinned, having switched out the usual neon blue for an almost electric purple. She enjoyed the expression on Shane's face as he took in her fully. She had felt almost… colorful when dressing that evening and had switched out her usual black leather pants for a purple, though the black beater was firmly in place.

"Wow… purple pants…."

"I could have worn rainbow."

Shane tried not to find that amusing. "Gay pride?"

"Something like that."

"Mina!"

"Chris!" She said in the same excited tone of voice, with just a hint of sarcasm, laughing when he rolled his eyes. "You so had that coming."

Shane was still gawking, though for a different reason now. "Did you just call her Mina?" He demanded. As far as he knew, the only person who had been allowed to call her that was Mark and that was because they had slept together.

"I refuse to call her Will anymore." Chris said point blank. "She's a beautiful woman and should be addressed as one."

"And as we're collaborating, I can't kick his ass for it."Will added.

"I um, see." Shane wasn't sure what to think. Were they together? Had she been with Chris at the same time she had been with Maria? What the hell was going on? "Are you- I got to go."

They both turned to watch Shane go, fairly certain he was talking to himself.

***

"Are you fuckin' him?"

Will didn't even look up from her guitar, strumming some tune Mark didn't know while she read over some paperwork her minions had given her. "Who?"

"Glenn… Chris, jackass."

She smiled in spite of herself, still not looking up. "Nope."

"Then why does he call you Mina?"

"Because he refuses to call me Will."

Mark was annoyed with that damn guitar and took it from her, not impressed when purple eyes flashed at him. "So why does it look like you two are a couple?"

"Why does it matter? You and I are NOT together, right? Right."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Why are you avoidin' telling me?"

"Because it's none of your damn-" She didn't even get to finish that sentence, swallowing all her words as his mouth covered hers, claiming her lips in a hot; passionate kiss.

Sometimes, it was hard to remember who she even was when Mark was around.

Not caring who the hell saw them, he lifted her from the bench she had been sitting on and picked her up; feeling her strong legs wrapping around his waist.

The kiss was never broken.

Mina, she was his Mina.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

The fact that Mark and Will –or Mina, depending on who you were- hooked up surprised absolutely nobody. The fact that they had done it the very next night after Maria and Will had broken up was a bit of a scandal. It made people wonder if the pair had been sneaking behind Maria's back.

Of course, Mark and Will didn't care what other people thought, neither of them ever had.

"You bastard, you cheated on Maria!"

Will rolled her grey eyes, glancing up at Mark who just shook his head. "Sure, Melina, because you weren't hoping we'd break up anyways, right?"

Melina half smiled, her dark eyes cruel. "Well, yeah, but still. That doesn't give you the right to hurt her."

"Newsflash bitch, she broke up with me and since you care so goddamn much, why don't you take advantage and go fuck her since that's obviously what you want?"

"You… I-"

"Well? You've been jealous since she got with me so the only thing I can figure is either you want Maria so here's your chance, get on it."

Mark watched in amusement as Melina's face started turning different colors. "Ready Mina?"

"Yep."

***

"So you're with Mark now? I could have sworn you were with um, Chris." Shane said, looking confused. He studied Will from his place behind his makeshift desk of the night, watching as she idly picked her fingernails.

"What brought you to that conclusion?" She drawled, not looking up, comfortably sprawled in a metal folding chair.

"The way you two are together. The fact that you let him call you Mina…"

"Well, we're not." She was definitely smiling now.

"Okay… so you and Mark…" Shane groaned, rubbing his temples. He could already feel the headache that was going to bring on. "How fun."

***

"How was your night?" Mark asked as they were leaving, walking out of the arena; hand in hand.

"Interesting. The minions applauded me for making a better choice, I hadn't realized my love life was any of their business." But she didn't sound angry about it so much as amused. "Though now they're taking bets to see who kills who first."

"Why?"

"Because between us, we got too many sets of balls."

"Yeah, well, so long as you don't try to get behind me and-"

"Fuck you like a bitch?" She suggested wryly.

"Yeah, then we'll be just fine."

"You MIGHT like it though."

Mark looked down at her, freezing in place, one eyebrow arching. "Speaking from experience, darlin'?"

"Possibly." Will wiggled her eyebrows, laughing when he seemed to consider it. "Get me drunk and we'll talk about it."

"Hey lovebirds!'

"Chris!" Will darted forward to hug him, laughing when he lifted her off the floor.

Mark watched them curiously. Yes, it did look like they were lovers, if you didn't look too closely anyway. Then it dawned on him, especially when Will giggled in a very un-Willish manner at something the blond was whispering in her ear. "You're ga-"

"Glad to see you, yes." Chris interrupted with a scowl.

Will put a finger to her lips, shaking her head.

Chris was gay.

One part of Mark was relieved, the other found this funny and just a teensy, tiny part of him said not to present his back to Chris. But that was just a tiny part, he wasn't prejudiced against gay people. Obviously.

"I'll catch you later." Chris said, glancing at Mark. "You can explain it to him." He trusted Mark not to be blabbing his secret all over the locker room as he had a reputation to uphold and even though a lot of people were tolerant when it came to lesbians, there was always going to be squeamish pricks when it came to gay men.

"Sure, sure." Will agreed, nodding and kissed his cheek before catching Mark's hand. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I still got to get you drunk."

"Do I dare ask why?" Chris asked, cringing when they both shook their heads no. "That bad huh?"

Mark cleared his throat, biting down a comment.

"Let's just say you're not invited." Will grinned, leaning back into Mark and sighed comfortably when he wrapped his arms around her midsection.

Chris stepped back to watch them walk away, smiling slightly.

***

Over the next year, Mark and Will surprised a lot of people. First and foremost, they lasted past the three month mark a lot of people were betting on. Granted, they fought worse than a usual couple did but for the most part, they also got on better than most.

They each had control issues, they both liked being the one to 'wear the pants' and that was a problem throughout the first six month. Eventually, they learned to compromise.

Especially when Glenn pointed out that being in a relationship wasn't about who could control who or who could dominate. It was about respect, trust and compromise.

So even though they had both punched him for the arrogant tone he had said it in, they'd taken it to heart.

***

"Oh fuck you."

Mina grinned, flipping her black hair over her shoulder and snorted; revving the engine of her Hayabusa. "I told you, fastest bike in the world."

"That is NOT a motorcycle."Mark said through gritted teeth, not sure if she could hear him but the way she started laughing told him she had read his lips. He gunned his Harley, the roar drowning out the snarls of her… crotch rocket.

Mina just shrugged, letting him have a head start. They were currently at his ranch in Texas, racing on the mostly empty roads. He had insulted her motorcycle and in turn, she had challenged him to a race. So far, she was winning. Yawning, she began counting backwards from ten before taking off; eyes narrowing behind her sunglasses as she rode up on him.

Mark glanced over his shoulder and cursed.

Smirking, she pulled alongside of him, ignoring the dirty look he shot her. That would teach him to belittle her bike, crotch rocket indeed. How they managed to not kill each other was beyond her but they did it.

They chased each other all over the county, finally arriving back at his place around dusk.

"I win." She laughed as she dismounted, watching Mark walk his Harley into the garage and followed behind; pushing the Hayabusa. At first he had told her there was no way that 'kiddie toy' could be housed next to his all American, powerful Harley but…

She had won that battle.

That and it was hard to call anything a kiddie toy when it literally had you eating dust.

"Alright smartass, you're done." Mark growled after they were finished wiping down their bikes, watching as Mina purposely paid specific attention to cleaning the gas tank. "Hahaha…"

"I gotta make sure this baby will kick your ass again." She dead panned, winking at him.

Once they had found their balance, things went smoother. No longer were they jockeying for 'position' so to speak like they had at the beginning. Which was probably a relief to those around them as their fights were always explosive and sometimes even violent.

Not that they hit each other or anything, but they weren't opposed to breaking their own hands on an inanimate object or hurling things at the walls. Mickie and Kelly often teased them about being the same person only split in two they were that much alike.

It was the fact that they were so much alike that made people think that even a month would be a miracle if they made it that far of course. So a year was definitely a shocker. Shane had even jokingly suggested they make a Slammy just for the pair.

Jokingly, of course.

"What's for dinner wench?" Mark yawned as they headed inside, knowing damn well Mina was very likely to hurl a wrench at his head or something.

"Your ass if you call me a wench or even think of assigning me kitchen duty ever again." She replied sweetly, pinching his ass not so nicely. "So… honey, what's for dinner?"

Mark whirled around, staring down at her. A second later, he had tossed Mina over his shoulder and was carrying her towards the bedroom. "You."

***

"Hey Shane, you wanted to see me?" Mina asked with a grin as she walked into Shane's office. She was mildly curious just why he had requested she actually come to Titan Towers but… It couldn't be anything too bad, she hadn't assaulted or harassed anyone lately.

Besides Mark and that didn't count.

Shane offered a tense smile, standing up to greet her. Instead of the customary handshake, he pulled her in for a hug.

Mina was mildly surprised at this but just returned it. "Okay… did someone die?" She half joked, pulling back to stare into his eyes, frowning when he shook his head but still looked tense.

"Well, Will, good to see you again."

Mina rolled her eyes when she heard Stephanie's voice from one of the chairs that were facing the window, glancing over and seen the back of the chair. A glance at the floor told her someone was sitting in the chair beside her.

"Actually, Wilehmina goes by just Mina now." Shane corrected, ignoring the two snorts from the chairs, groaning softly.

"What's going on?" Mina demanded, stuffing her hands into the pockets of her black jeans, neon blue eyes narrowing. Whatever Stephanie was doing here wasn't good, that much was obvious thanks to Shane's odd behavior.

"I've been put in charge of recruiting new talent." Came Stephanie's smug voice from her chair, still not turning to look at them.

"Hope you're better at that then running a damn show." Mina snorted.

"I think so. Wait until you see the new talent I just hired."

She folded her arms over her chest, watching with a grim mouth as Stephanie stood up and wasn't surprised when hostile blue eyes met hers. "Well, don't keep me in suspense, princess." She said sarcastically.

"Of course not." Stephanie glanced down at her newfound 'talent', the beginning of an evil smirk on her carefully made up face. "Mrs. Bautista…"

Mina bristled at her married name, having promptly changed it back to Maron after her divorce.

"Meet our new superstar."

Shane was there to steady her when she actually teetered as her ex-husband, David Bautista rose from the chair.

"Mina." He said, his voice a low rumble, brown eyes fastening with hers. "Good to see you again."

All Mina could do was stare at him.

Shane shook his head, shooting daggers from his eyes at his bitch sister.

"Oh, by the way, since you're now head of the audio department, you'll need to work with David on a theme." Stephanie added oh so sweetly.

Cracking her neck, Mina turned and walked out of the office, letting the door close quietly behind her.

Looking disgusted, Shane followed.

Stephanie looked up at Bautista, still smiling when she seen he was staring at the door with a thoughtful expression on his face.

Oh yes, it looked like Will, or Mina, whoever the hell she was at the moment was going to have a rough time ahead of her.

Stephanie giggled.

**THE END**


End file.
